The Color of Your Lips
by GenkiJessichan
Summary: With the Shaman tournament over Manta and the others can finally be at peace, can they? Manta's true feelings have left him wondering if he should even reveal them? Being short isn't easy.
1. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 1

Warning: Shonen Ai. Manta x Yoh. ^_^; there's just never enough of it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Manta looked up at the sky his short orange hair swayed in the chilly autum air. He hugged himself, his blue hoodie not even enough to keep warm. The large tree above him swayed gently and the stars hung in the sky.  
  
~This is a great place for star gazing~ a familiar memory raced in his mind. He closed his eyes and smiled feeling warmth emitting from inside of him. He stood up his small body quivering slightly as he then began to run home holding his books with him.  
  
It was late Monday night and he had just came home from cram school. With the tournament over and almost everything back to normal, Yoh didn't need to train anymore. Anna would be there still wouldn't she?  
  
" Anna...." Manta breathed his chest hurting a bit. Did Yoh truelly love Anna? He hopped over the fence and fell onto a pile of colorfull raked leaves.   
  
" Maybe...maybe I can sleep over there tonight" Manta gasped running as fast as he could.  
  
" Beautiful arn't they?" A voice rand out like a song in the distance.  
  
Manta's eyes became large as he looked at the sillouhette looking up at the moon. He sat down and flopped over to lay in the grass.  
  
" School ran late tonight?" Yoh asked sitting down. He held out a large red blanket and spread it out over them. He held a canister in his hands and opened it.  
  
" Yoh...you knew I would be here tonight.." Manta's cheeks turned slightly pink as he took a sip of the warm hot chocolate.  
  
"mm...and i just had to leave the house...heh! You know Anna!" Yoh grinned laughing slightly.   
  
"yea....heh...." Manta looked at him forcing a smile.  
  
"Hey, so whats up? are you doin alright?" Yoh looked at him with slight concern.  
  
" Yea" Manta nodded his cheeks burning hot still forcing a smile.  
  
~* I never thought that tonight would be one of the best nights we shared together...even if I couldn't tell him..or ask him if he really loved Anna....Though she had such a hot temper she was beautiful. I may be Yoh's best friend but I...I am happy..but...I'm short...way shorter than he is, and no where near as beautiful as Anna, Ren, or even Horohoro...*~ Manta pouted as he drank some more.  
  
Yoh's happiness should come first....not mine 


	2. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Manta yawned, standing on a wooden stool washing his face. His eyes still looked a bit sleepy as he dried his face and stared into the mirror. His ear twitched slightly as he heard foot steps towards the bathroom.  
  
" Get started on breakfast, Yoh and I are hungry.." Anna mumbled coldly as she walked into the room only in a white robe, she carried a wooden brush in her hand and a towel in the other. Manta looked at her and quickly jumped from the stool. He looked up at her and nodded as he headed twords the hall  
  
" Not your normal spazzy self today...." Anna said as Manta walked down the hall. His eyes were slightly drooped. Anna tilted her head to one side as she listened to his footsteps.  
  
"OH! This looks delicious!" Yoh exclaimed happily as he plopped down to the floor holding his chopsticks.   
  
" It looks edible..." Anna said closing her eyes and sitting down gracefully. Manta blushed as he walked over to the matt next to Yoh.  
  
" Sorry Manta...but you can't eat yet, the dishes still need to be done..." Anna huffed a bit. Manta grumbled and muttered something unknown under his breath as he walked to the sink.  
  
"A...Anna....I can do the dishes...let him eat..." Yoh said softly yet the assertiveness in his voice could reconized clearly.  
  
"oh..fine..." Anna kept her eyes closed as she ate some fish.  
  
" Thanks Yoh..." Manta said sitting beside him.  
  
" Its alright you looked hungry..and this food is delicious!" Yoh smiled laughing.  
  
" Thanks.." Manta smiled a bit.  
  
" like I said it's edible.." Anna mumbled.  
  
" Manta..how are you feeling today? its just a little strange you know? normally by now you'd be yelling away or whining at Anna.." Yoh looked at him his eyes slightly serious but then he laughed as if to cover up the way he just looked at him.  
  
Manta blushed then looked down at his small legs " I'm fine" He looked at Yoh faking a smile.  
  
" I see.." Yoh replied softly as he began to chew his food.  
  
~* I can cook good? I've been cooking for you and Anna for as long as I can remember..somehow it feels good to watch you eat the food I cooked for you...it makes me feel warm inside...ahhh....what AM I SAYING....You love Anna don't you...you'll marry her someday..and I'll be there with you...as...your best friend...I'll watch the two of you in love and grow old together...I'll be there...watching...while my best friend goes through every stage of his life with Anna...from their marriage...to their children..and last..to our graves...I'll be there and you'll never know how I feel...but for you..when I see you wearing that tux..when I see her throw her bouquet..I'll smile...I'll always smile..I'll keep it inside...forever.*~  
  
Manta gulped down his food as a tear formed in his eye. Yoh looked over at him but as soon as he noticed Manta smiled up at him. Yoh's chest burned as he watched his little friend gulp down his food. Something wasn't right..Manta wasn't Manta...ever since last night..there was something different about him..something Yoh couldn't quite grasp.  
  
"I'm through" Anna stood up sounding a bit annoyed. " It tasted good, but I wouldn't exactly call it delicious like Yoh did..." Anna replied as she cleared her plate.  
  
"uhhh II...better do the dishes now..!!!" Manta grinned a bit taking his plate and scooting over to the sink.  
  
" ..." Yoh looked at him silently 


	3. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~* I've been searching for a man all across Japan just to find to find my samurai, someone who is strong but still a lil' shy. Yes, I need I need my samurai. Aye,Aye,Aye, I'm your little butterfly! Green, Black and Blue making colors in the sky*~  
  
Manta sat in his room watching some strange music video pop up on the TV. He turned slightly red as he rested his head on the desk which he had done some studying for cram school and some doodles.   
  
" That song reminds me of Yoh..when he Integrates with Amidamaru..." Manta muttered softly his head still on the desk.   
  
" Manta its Saturday aren't you usually at Yoh's house?" Mrs. Oyamada asked slightly irritated.  
  
" Yea ma..." Manta sighed.   
  
" Then why don't you take your bike and go see him?" She asked opening his door. She walked into his room and looked down at his desk. " Did you do all your studying AND your homework? Is that why you don't want to go did you not do it?" She asked sounding a bit angry at the thought of Manta not finishing any of his homework.  
  
" No ma...It's all done don't worry..I also did reading for extra credit..." Manta sighed heavily. Mrs. Oyamada nodded. She picked up his book and looked underneith frowning slightly.  
  
"sorry...got distracted..." Manta shut his eyes and looked down at the floor.  
  
" next time don't be.." She looked at the doodle and walked away. a couple of stick figures holding hands. One wearing headphones.  
  
"yes mother..." Manta sighed adjusting his blue hoodie. He walked towards the door looking back at his room and shut it getting ready to leave.   
  
" Just to find, to find my samurai" Manta sang a bit. As he got to the door he put his small sneakers on and grabbed hold of his keys.   
  
" You can sleep over there if you want..." Manta's mother said as she handed him his wallet. " Don't forget to buy food for yourself and whatever else you need.." She said walking off  
  
" Thanks ma." He opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.   
  
" I wonder what will happen today..." Manta smiled riding his bike.  
  
Anna sat up in bed. The wind blew through her hair as the chimes in the window played softly.She stared down at the floor annoyingly as she noticed Yoh had not slept beside her that night, or maybe just rolled to the other side? She glared at him a few seconds longer then smiled a bit as he looked so sweet in his sleep. she looked through the window at the clear blue sky as she heard Manta's bike wheels skid across the sidewalk infront of the house. Stumbling over Manta ran up to the house and knocked on one of the sliding doors.   
  
" Oh well arn't you here bright and early? good of you to come at this time..you can make us breakfast" Anna looked down at him a glint in her eye. "Yes Anna..." Manta grumbled stomping off into the kitchen muttering whatever he could under his breath.  
  
" How long and where does she get off ordering me around." Manta sighed. " I'm usually so used to this...I even thought I finally could understand Anna but she's been acting a little weird too..I thought I could know her by now and just when I think I do she goes and does something odd again.." Manta sighed cutting up some daikon.  
  
" Yea..Anna is acting a little strange even to me...and heh....you know that I know Anna pretty well." Yoh yawned walking into the kitchen his hair down, still in his bathrobe.  
  
"yea.." Manta replied frowning a bit as he boiled some rice.  
  
" you went last night..on a Friday...it was a little strange of you too...are you staying over tonight?" Yoh asked sitting at the table sipping some warm tea.  
  
" Yea..I'll be staying...it was funny I was in my room studying today and my mom bugged me to leave I thought she would have told me to study even more.." Manta laughed a lil his hand behind his head.  
  
" Hey..we should get some shaved ice today wanna go?" Yoh asked stretching.  
  
" Yea sure!" Manta smiled feeling a bit better his heart raced.  
  
" sure you guys go...I'll just stay and watch TV" Anna said coldly as she sat down next to Yoh.  
  
" Heh...Anna...." Yoh blushed sweat running down his forehead. " We never said you couldn't go"  
  
" Thats alright I hate strawberry shaved ice.." Anna turned her head up  
  
"uhmm...ok" Yoh rested his hand on her shoulder :"Sorry..." he said with some sencerity  
  
*~ With the look in Yoh's eyes as he stared at Anna...It seemed almost impossible that he didn't love her...*~  
  
Manta looked at the two Yoh's hand still rested against Anna's shoulder. Manta squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
*~ For the sake of Yoh's happiness....not mine...*~  
  
His eyes widened as he watched Anna rest her head on his shoulder he felt as if Anna could see right through him like she was staring at him from where he was.  
  
*~Yoh's Happiness....*~  
  
Manta looked away quickly going back to his cooking. 


	4. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
Manta walked down the street alongside Yoh as they held grocery bags filled to the top with junk food. Manta smiled as he watched the sun set in their path. The red and orange hues glowed on their faces as they neared home. The chilly air embraced their cheeks as colored leaves blew by. Manta adjusted his cream colored scarf and breathed deeply as they reached the door. Yoh opened it and sure enough Anna stood there. Manta closed his eyes hearing Anna speak he opened them watching the two embrace breifly. He looked up meeting her with a rather cold stare he quickly looked down at the floor and stepped in. The house was warm and comforting.   
  
"Lets go to the living room." Yoh suggested resting the bags on the table.   
  
"Sounds good" Manta nodded grabbing a bottle of melon soda.  
  
" I'll be back at noon tomarrow, Yoh behave yourself and Manta pick up any mess the two of you make" Anna breathed slipping her sandles on.  
  
"Heh uhh ok Anna, but where are you going?" Yoh laughed nervously.  
  
" I'm meeting Horohoro's sister at a hotel, I'm going to stay there for the night" She replied closing the door.  
  
"Bye Anna be careful" Yoh shouted as he heard the door slam.  
  
" Thats odd. since when did Anna like sleepovers or any social gathering for that matter" Manta looked up at him confused.  
  
" I dunno..heh its alright I guess besides now we have all this junk to ourselves!" Yoh grinned as he downed his orange soda  
  
"Heh yea" Manta giggled.  
  
~* I'm here all alone with Yoh...Anna's not here to yell at me and its just the two of us*~  
  
Manta watched Yoh as his lips pressed themselves around the bottle of soda. His cheeks flushed pink as Yoh's eyes glanced over at him.  
  
" Whats up?" Yoh asked after taking another gulp.   
  
"It's nothing" Manta smiled his cheeks glowing even more.  
  
Yoh grinned resting his back against a large red pillow. Manta breathed as he stared at his open shirt. How much he wished he could rest up against him. His chest burned as the image of Yoh and Anna kissing flashed in his mind. His stomach twisted up into a small knot as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
" Hey I have this cool game for PS2 called Silent Hill 3 wanna play?" Yoh smiled  
  
" whats that like?" Manta asked in curiousity  
  
" Its scary" Yoh smiled again laughing a bit.  
  
Manta's eyes bulged slighty " No thanks! I wanna get to bed sometime tonight."   
  
Manta looked outside the moon shining bright hours had past and Yoh was fast asleep. They had talked about many things though Manta hadn't found the courage to ask Yoh about Anna it was one of their usuall sleepovers.  
  
The moon shone brightly in the sky the shadows of the trees stretched across the grass as crickets chirped. The sky full of stars. Closing his eyes he layed there the cold air kissing his cheeks. His eyes half open. "Yoh-kun" He whispered his heart aching. Small flakes of snow landed on his nose.He sighed heavily as his chest rose and fell slowly back. It was only 12:00pm. It would be a while before sun rise.  
  
" Yoh-kun...."  
  
As it grew colder Manta drifted off into sleep and moments after he did it had almost felt as if hands lifted him up and brought him to a warm place then tucked him in. He slept peacefully his back feeling as if something were pressed against it. 


	5. The Color Of Your Lips Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Manta opened his large round eyes as he could hear heavy breathing above him. A chill moved up his spine as he jumped up and skidded backwards as he could see the look on Anna's face.  
  
" Whats up with this!?" Anna looked down her fist clenched and her eyes narrowed she was either extremely annoyed or extremely pissed. Manta panted as sweat rolled down his forehead.  
  
"G....g....G.....oood mmmorniiing Anna.......wha whats wrong!????" Manta stuttered squeezing his eyes shut. Anna looked at him with the evilest bitchiest look she could muster and pointed downward.  
  
"THIS IS WHATS THE MATTER!" Anna pointed to the mass underneith the light blue blanket.  
  
"huh? A blanket is whats the matter?" Manta asked rubbing his eyes but they soon bulged as Anna lifted the blanket up to reviel Yoh underneith it snoring away. Manta gulped and smiled backing away more.   
  
"Wh...why's that a problem?? Don't tell me...your mind is in the gutter Anna...." He turned red.  
  
" It's already there!!!!!!" Anna hissed pulling up the sheets even more revealing Yoh was striped down to his underwear. Manta turned even more red.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Anna fumed.  
  
"Uh...he forgot to do his laundry again????'" Manta asked hiding.  
  
" That better be the reason you short, ugly sick fuck" She stomped out.  
  
"short...ugly....sick....fuck?" Manta looked down sadly.  
  
~ This is all my fault I realise this now...my fault for getting depressed and falling asleep in the snow...I know why Yoh is almost naked I must have been frozen and wet to the bone, he must have found me and kept me warm all night..how could I ask him now? Anna would surely yell and scream at him after he went home. How could I ask Yoh if he loved Anna? Or say anything I felt for that matter.~  
  
Manta sighed and walked up to his backpack. Putting clean clothing on. He turned to smile at Yoh.  
  
"Maybe...you do...love me.." He smiled closing the door. 


	6. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~*When I walked home from school that afternoon...I felt...sad....*~  
  
My father had come home from a bussiness trip and he found out about the pictures I had drawn while I was supposed to be studying..boy did I get yelled at and ontop of it all he made me study all night and into the morning. I remember Sunday awfully well..how angry Anna was. I had no idea he had slept next to me that night or had even lifted me up out of the cold snow. I was cold I felt as if I could have died..Yoh has always been kind, gentle, and caring he always smiled at me.. that smile was one of the reasons my feelings for him are so strong..*~  
  
*~ However...Today was like....*~  
  
Manta walked into the classroom holding his dictionary he casually walked up to his desk beside Yoh. Yoh had been sitting there staring straight ahead as if he didn't want to make any eye contact whatsoever he just sat there staring blankly.  
  
" Ohayo Yoh-kun!!" Manta smiled up at him as he climbed to sit on his chair.  
  
"Yo" He replied softly his voice just seemed to be lacking in emotion.  
  
And thats the way the entire day carried out. Manta followed Yoh everywhere he went. Yoh didn't say no to this but he wasn't cheerful he wasn't his normal lazy self. All Manta was...was just a shadow.  
  
Manta clenched his teeth a bit remembering what a horrible day it had been and how the evening would only be worse. How much he hated coming home especially with his father there his sister was bad enough. With his father being home he couldn't relax not even for a second it had to be study study study. It was getting sickening he was practically the head of the class. Taking over the company just seemed so awfull nothing he truelly wanted in life. He never really did think about himself and his feelings untill recently all his thoughts and attention seemed to center around Yoh. His heart ached the swirling confusion of love took him over completely.  
  
"But now...." Manta sighed staring at his house.   
  
Yoh had been cold and indifferent with him. Was it all over..? Even if he never can never tell him of his feelings..he would still be happy just being friends just knowing he existed somewhere in Yoh's heart would be enough for him. But now..did he even exist anywhere? What was Yoh thinking or feeling earlier today? Was it Anna? or did Yoh simply realise his feelings for him and couldn't stand it.. afterall he wasn't even half the size of Yoh or as beautiful for that matter. Always nervous and uptight while Yoh's spirit was happy and free.   
  
" He must...want nothing to do with me.." Manta sniffed brushing his hair away from his face as he walked into his room. It felt cold inside cold and lonely. His room was so clean not a spot of it was dirty so clean and boring. Where had he gone wrong? why did he have to be so weak.  
  
" Yoh-kun....." Manta sprawled out onto his bed. His chest hurt and sweat ran down his forehead.   
  
" I need you...." 


	7. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
" I hate this place....."  
  
I HATE IT.  
  
" why...can't I be happy anymore? I used to accept the fact that father yelled at me and told me I needed to study or I'd be disowned. Now it feels like..I could care less...that I'd love to be disowned love to be far away from this family as possible..but..this is my life..and I just can't...as much as I hate it here I can't leave.. with Yoh beside me I thought life would be much happier..and..it was..when I got home I didn't feel so bad...but now.. Yoh won't even talk to me..I'm back to the begining..I'm greatful I've learned so much from him..if I hadn't taken that shortcut home..if I hadn't noticed him in school. I would have been all alone..only me and my books, my homework, and cram school."   
  
Manta sighed as the moonlight shone through his window the stars were beautiful. The reminded him of Yoh. His heart ached some more as he nestled into his large blankets.  
  
" what have I amounted to? In Yoh's Heart..." He closed his dampened eyes and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Yoh sighed heavily as Anna wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his back. Yoh let out a deep heave as he struggled to hide any sobs from her. As Anna kissed his neck and touched his soft brown hair he clenched his teeth. She soon caressed his face and left for bed. Yoh's head rested close to his chest.   
  
"Anna....what you're doing...it isn't fair...it isn't right..." He muttered under his breath. He took off his shirt and went to bed as well in a seperate room from Anna.  
  
" I want....." Yoh sighed  
  
" To be with you....." Manta snuggled against his pillow as he was no longer in reality but in the warm security of his dreams. 


	8. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Manta walked down the street the sun rising in the sky beautifully. He closed his eyes the crisp wind blew through his pumpkin shaded hair. He looked at the sky as he continued to walk. Last night had been rough. He could hardly stop from tossing and turning. His heart ached as he almost reached the school doors. He was early. Yoh would not be there for another 10 minutes. He sighed heavily as he walked through the hallway to homeroom. He closed his eyes once more as he imagined Yoh's happy voice calling out to him. He hung his head and stared at the floor.   
  
" Would it be the same as yesterday?" Manta sighed heavily  
  
He reached his desk and hopped up onto the chair. He looked straight ahead of him not saying a word staring at the chalk board. He held his dictionary close to him as he squeezed his eyes shut he could hear footsteps draw closer to him.A warm hand rested itself on his head. His eyes opened and he looked up. Yoh was there. He smiled weakly as he sat down and once again just like yesterday. Manta sighed sadly.  
  
*~ But..he touched me and smiled...he must care...or feel pity...oh Yoh-kun...I...*~ a tear ran down Manta's face as he looked down at his dictionary flipping through the pages without even really looking. His ear twitched as he could hear Yoh let out a soft sigh.   
  
"Are....You ok...?" the words pushed forcefully out of Manta's lips as he nuzzled his head into his chest avoiding any eye contact.  
  
"mmm......" Yoh closed his eyes with a sound of frustration almost sad. As class started Manta could not contain himself the thoughts running through his mind. The anguish in his heart.   
  
"WHY!!!???" Manta yelled out in desperation tears running down his childlike face. The class stood silent staring at him in shock. Manta choked slightly placing his hands over his eyes and biting down on his lip.   
  
"I....I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT I CAN'T!!! WHY YOH-KUN WHY!!!!???" Manta looked him in the eyes quickly and jumped off his chair falling onto his face and getting up quickly as he ran out of the room leaving his dictionary behind.   
  
"Manta-chan....." Yoh said softly his eyes dialated a look of horror on his face. Yoh stood up almost zombie like and looked at his teacher.   
  
" I think....I may go home early.." He said walking towards the door opening it and shutting it softly behind him. He walked down the long hallway and halted as he caught a glance at the juice and soda machine. He puched the buttons after putting his money in and grabbed a cold melon Soda from it.   
  
" Manta...chan.." he squeezed his eyes shut feeling agonizing pain in his chest. The soda can dropped to the floor. Yoh's eyes widened and closed as he too dropped to his knees and wept.   
  
" I'm so sorry......" He clutched his head phones. 


	9. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
Yoh rocked back and forth in his chair. His eyes blood shot and droopy his hair dry hung over his face and his skin pale. He hadn't eaten or slept in hours. The memory of Manta crying out in the middle of class repeated over and over in his mind. He bit down on his knuckle holding back any tears that he had wanted to shed. His head hung low was a cold breeze ran down his neck and back. Anna walked into the room silently her footsteps could hardly be heard. She placed a small blue blanket over his shoulders. She crossed her arms facing his back she breathed heavily he could feel her breath on the back of his neck.   
  
" You're slacking of again Yoh...there's one thing I can't stand and thats laziness." Anna said cooly.   
  
Yoh breathed biting hard on his lip struggling not to yell at her. His chest heaved. he squeezed his eyes tight as Anna wrapped her arms around his stomach. " Thats just the way it has to be....so get up and do some more training" She smiled.  
  
" Yea..." Yoh sighed standing up his body rigid.  
  
After hours of cooking,cleaning, and lifting weights. Yoh walked into his room feeling empty he layed down on his hard futon and stared up at the ceiling. "Manta-chan..." He let out a soft sigh.That night he pleasured himself till he fell asleep. A temporary escape that would soon end when he woke up. Anna stood in the door way with a look of contempt.   
  
Manta layed in his bedroom staring at the window a cold chill blowing through it he bit his lip and got up from bed walking towards it and opening the tiny latch. He turned around slowly looking back at his room.   
  
"Yoh-kun...." He whispered hopping out the window and landing into a bush.   
  
Manta breathed hard as he ran through the snow carrying one of his smaller blankets with him untill he reached Yoh's house. He fell over kneeling at the doorstep he caught some of his breath as snow flakes fell onto his head he began to pound on the door harder and harder as loud as he could untill it slowly opened.   
  
"Yea....? What the hell are you doing here so late?" Anna asked glaring down at him.   
  
" Uh...uhmmmmm errrrr...." Manta stammered.  
  
"What is it?" Anna sighed.  
  
" Is...Is Yoh there!?? Is he awake???" Manta pouted.  
  
" He's asleep go home..." Anna sighed turning around.   
  
"....." Manta sighed *~ I....I can't be rude...*~ He thought sighing he stood up and waited for Anna to leave then he sat down wrapping the blanket around him. He cried his face numb it almost felt as if his tears were freezing  
  
*~ I...I want to wait....maybe...if I snuck to his window...I could see Yoh...I want to see him...even if it hurts..i want to see him..*~ Manta thought a determined look on his face. He walked over to the side of the house. He crept onto the porch and snuck around quietly. *~ God this is sacry...I hope I don't run into anything weird*~ He whimpered as he looked into the Window Yoh lay there sleeping.  
  
"Yoh-kun....you look so sad...." Manta looked at his sleeping face through the window his heart aching. 


	10. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
  
After seeing Yoh so sad Manta walked back home wondering why.   
  
*~ I never did ask Yoh whether or not he loved Anna...I wonder why...why was he so sad? was it me? or did Anna do something to him..I don't know if I will ask...actually I have no idea if we are even..*~  
  
"Friends anymore..." The thought stabbed Manta's chest as the tears burned and stung his eyes.  
  
" Yoh-kun!!!!" He cried out as he lay back in bed. He covered his mouth more tears running down his face.   
  
*~ Oh god...please god...please please!!! I hope dad didn't hear that.....*~  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut biting onto his knuckle making it red. He sat up as he clung to his sheets. " I really....I really can't take it anymore... he forced a smile upon his face as memories flooded him." He closed his eyes continueing to smile.   
  
*~ Why? why does it have to hurt this much? I thought studying would have made me feel better...a trip to the library...reading a book...I can't enjoy any of those things anymore...not when all I think about is you...my peacefull days...you're not even by my side anymore..and that makes it even more painfull...*~  
  
Resting his head on the soft white pillow hot tears continued to flood his eyes. His stomach twisted up and his heart felt heavy untill finally he fell into sleep.   
  
Dream state  
  
" Yoh-kun!!" Manta yelled happily as he ran down the street with his rather large red dictionary  
  
" Yo!" Yoh yelled holding up his hand. The two boys walked down the street happily as the sun setted.  
  
" Hey...wanna go?" Yoh asked.   
  
" Go where?" Manta tilted his head in curiousity.   
  
" Get some Ice cream..." Yoh smiled   
  
"Sure ^_^" Manta smiled.   
  
" So cram school let out early tonight?" Yoh asked looking down at his small friend.  
  
" Yea...we had a exam and then we were let out." Manta continued to smile looking up at him.   
  
" Thats good" Yoh said with a smile his voice calm and soothing.   
  
"Yoh..." Manta said softly  
  
" Yea?" Yoh said stopping.  
  
Manta's eyes squinted into a peacful content sort of look as he smiled sweetly his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
" We'll be together forever won't we?" He asked  
  
" Yea...of course we will!" Yoh grinned holding up his fist.   
  
Manta woke up the sun rising. 


	11. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
  
Yoh walked down the street as the sun was slowly rising the wind brushed against his cheeks as leaves flew by him. Winter was almost over and spring would soon be coming. As he walked down the street a familiar face glanced at him with his golden eyes. Yoh closed his eyes and glanced back as he continued to walk. Anna followed slowly behind him sort of glaring at Ren as they passed. Anna's heart ached as she watched Yoh walking all she could see is the back of him. He walked at a rather slow pace his body hunched over as if he were depressed. She bit her lip as she watched the clouds pass overhead.   
  
" Can't be weak...I can't..." She thought trying to controll her feelings. She wanted to cry.   
  
Yoh let out a soft sigh as they reached the court yard. What would today be like? He thought as they walked to the school door. Anna just stared straight ahead in her usual cold manner. Adjusting her skirt she walked up the stairs and into the school.   
  
Yoh looked at Anna walked in the school and as a memory recured in his mind.   
  
~* Flash Back*~  
  
Manta sat on the bench staring up at Yoh as he held the cans of juice in his arms.   
  
"From when I was young all I can remember of being with anna is me crying in the end."   
  
~*end*~  
  
Yoh walked to class as the bell rung. Opening the door to home room his heart raced.   
  
"....." Yoh stood there silently for a while all he did was just stand there. His homeroom teacher raised her eyebrow.  
  
"what is it?" She asked  
  
" Where...is Manta-chan?" Yoh asked biting his lip.   
  
" I don't know? This isn't like Manta to be late for home room not like him at all...Maybe he's sick." She replied looking worried herself.   
  
" Manta-chan...late...sick...???" Yoh flopped down at his desk sweat running down his forehead.   
  
*~ how could Manta be late??Or even sick....?*~ He thought clutching some of his hair into his fists. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.   
  
" Everything will work out..." He repeated over and over trying his best to stay positive. Recently it had been so hard to stay positive. he even noticed he wasn't being himself.   
  
" Everything will work out..." Yoh sighed. " Manta-chan"  
  
"Manta-chan......" 


	12. The Color of your Lips Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Anna walked slowly down the corridor. As she walked ahead the juice machine was in clear view. She sighed.  
  
" I guess I could get some juice..." She looked over at it. " Or Soda...I hardly ever have that stuff.." She sighed closing her eyes and walking up to the machine. She put some coins in and aggressively mashed the button. Out popped a melon soda. She stared at it for a while.   
  
" Yoh...don't you...love me anymore?" she thought kneeling down to grab the soda. She knew he didn't love her that way at all, well now she did, He had always been unusually close to Manta and she hated Manta for it. The thought of them being together made her blood boil. There was no way to be mature about a situation such as this. It wasn't her fault their parents arranged them to marry they never asked for it. In the end..no matter how mean or harsh she could be..she still loved Yoh. She could have never ever thought Yoh would fall for another boy. It's happened though even if he won't admit it she knew it was true.   
  
  
  
She pushed the plastic down hard and watched the glass ball fall to the middle. Drinking her soda she walked twords the lunch room.   
  
Yoh sighed as he walked to an empty table, even the smell of his curry udon couldn't make him happy. Where was Manta? He skimmed through the tables but there was no trace of him. Whats happened to him.  
  
" Oh god..." He felt a chill run down his spine as he thought of how Mr. Oyamada would react to Manta missing school. He squeezed his eyes shut shaking out the thought and turned on his walkman. He sighed eating his noodles and feeling slightly relaxed by the sound of Bob Marley. Finishing his lunch Yoh slowly dozed off.   
  
Anna stood up from her seat close to the door and walked out ignoring the fact she could see Yoh still asleep as everyone else was leaving for class.   
  
Anna frowned walking down the corridor once more.  
  
Manta walked down the hallway quickly eating the contents of a bento box. His stomach churned as he caught glimps of Anna. His heart raced. He was so scared of facing Yoh and Anna that he had stayed in study hall all morning. 


	13. The Color of your Lips Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Manta straightened his black suit jacket as he peered around the corner of the street making sure no one was there. He sighed as he looked across the street. The stairs leading to the cemetary were clear in his vision.   
  
" Maybe...I will watch the stars tonight..." He thought as he walked up the large stone steps. He breathed heavily as his pace quickened. He gingerly climbed up the black steel fence trying his best not to hurt himself. He ran as fast as he could up to the large hill with the tree. Shivering slightly he stepped up to the top and sat down feeling the tree's bark against his back. He felt the grass underneith his findertips as he had before. He closed his eyes taking in deep breaths.  
  
" Yoh-kun" He the name escaped his lips in a long desperate sigh. He opened his eyes once more staring up at the moon the stars shining brightly like piercing diamonds. His eyes closed again as if he were being hypnotised. The soft breeze caressed his face and brushed through his soft orange hair as he fell asleep.   
  
Yoh stood above him looking at his wrist. It was 3:00 a.m. Once Anna had falled asleep Yoh felt as if he needed to escape and take the fresh air into his lungs. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly staring down at Manta who was fast asleep. His stomach stired and his chest fluttered as a swirl of emotions filled him. He bit down on his lip and knelt down till his face was an inch away from Manta's face. He looked down at the boy's fragile pink lips pressing his own lightly against them in a gently light kiss. He stood up his his head down staring at the grass and looking up he left.   
  
" Manta-chan" Yoh whispered walking off the warmth of Manta's soft lips still stinging upon his own. He hugged himself as he went. He stopped by the Juice vendor and gently pushed the button a can of hot coffee falling out. He picked it up quickly and continued on the dusty street. He looked up the early signs of daybreak appearing. Walking into his home he quietly shut the door and crept into Anna's room. He looked down at her. Though her normally rough attitude in her sleep Anna appeared to be a sleeping angel. He smiled kneeling down placing the can near her face.   
  
" Goodnight Anna...'' he whispered closing the door and walking into his own room.   
  
Anna opened her eyes staring at the warm can infront of her. Remembering the time Yoh asked her to take a walk with him in such cold weather. He bought her the same can of coffee so she could keep warm that night. She closed her eyes again forcing herself to sleep. 


	14. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 14

Chapter 14.   
  
Anna sat up in bed as the sun shined through her window and onto her face. She looked down at the empty can and sighed. Surely Yoh had gone out to see Manta last night didn't he? Most of the time Yoh would have a feeling of where Manta was. She clutched the blankets into her fists a buring feeling in her chest had lit up inside of her. What was this? She had never felt any jealousy twords Tamao when she had a crush on Yoh so why Manta? Maybe it was because she had a suspicion that Yoh had felt the same way towrds him. When it had been Tamao she knew Yoh did not share the same feelings that Tamao had. Tamao was younger then Yoh as well. Manta, after a while she had respected him though she wouldn't really show it after a while she respected him for his unselfishness and sencere devotion to Yoh. Now it was very apperent why that devotion even existed. So in the end instead of respect her feelings were slowly turning into a pure jealousy maybe even rage. Hurt wasn't even the word for it anymore.   
  
" Ohayo..." Yoh rubbed his eyes as walked through the hallways tying his white robe. Anna stood up opening the door.   
  
" I wouldn't exactly call this a good morning" She looked at him with intesity.  
  
" ah?" Yoh looked at her, he looked to be his relaxed and lazy self.   
  
" Well first of all you've been sneaking around at night, AND it seems like you are only going to fail me yet again Yoh, I thought you were going to give me an easy life? Is this what you call easy? Making me wonder about you even while I'm sleeping, its not very healthy on my behalf." Anna replied with visable attitude her nose curled up slightly as she tryed to say it as calm as she could.   
  
Yoh sighed " So. You're still bringing up stuff like that again" He said as he walked into the bathroom to the sink.   
  
:"Yes, Yes I am" Anna followed him hardly even decent for the first time ever actually showing some skin around Yoh. She really could care less.   
  
" can't you just let the past go and take it easy?" Yoh closed his eyes splashing water onto his face.  
  
" No I can't Yoh, I'm your wife..you're Mine..." Anna said somewhat aggresively  
  
" Where did that come from Anna?" Yoh sighed sadly they both stood in silence as he continued to wash his face. Anna walked up to him slowly pressing her body against his back Yoh's eyes widened then closed slowly.   
  
" Yoh..." Anna said softly breaking the silence. She never really believed in expressing anything in words but she felt desperate somehow and compelled to say so.   
  
"hm?" Yoh turned around slighly only catching a glimps of gold hair.   
  
" I..love you.." She whispered wrapping her arms around his waist then letting go just as quickly.  
  
"A...Anna..." Yoh whispered.  
  
Anna let go completely and turned around walking off. " Don't think I've changed just because I said it.." She said her voice having a cold chill to it and she shut the door behind her. 


	15. The Color of your lips Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Manta groaned as he climbed into the hot tub outside. He looked up at the moon as it refected against the water. His head hurt from studying too hard. Normally he would love studying but it was just too much for him right now. He sighed eyeing the rather large scar across his belly. He continued to stare as thin purple clouds slowly passed by the shimmering white pearl in the sky. He was happy it was the weekend. What was Yoh doing? How was he? did he miss him?   
  
" I wonder..." Manta's eyes looked sad as he patted down his wet hair. The air felt chilly though the days were beginning to be rathe warm the nights were still cold. The other day he had fallen asleep in the cemetary..and for some reason really didn't mind he felt safe and warm there. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes fond memories passed him by. After the incindent with Faust Yoh had always asked him to stay close whenever there was a fight. He was happy that Yoh had cared so much for him. Losing him was the scariest thought ever.  
  
" Manta-chan" Yoh sighed looking out his window. " Why...do I suddenly reaslise..." Yoh stood quietly refraining from talking to himself any further as he heard Anna walk into the room.   
  
"A...Anna..." He whispered as she stood there staring at him.  
  
"I'd like you..to stay in my room for tonight..." Anna said cooly.  
  
" B..but why?" Yoh looked at her calmly but his chest was tightening up.  
  
" Why not? just do it.." She sniffed walking out.   
  
Yoh sighed closing his door and getting ready to dress for bed.   
  
Manta stood up grabbing a towel he walked back into his house. Tears ran down his cheeks. " Why can't we...at least can't we hang out together again like normal like we used to even that is better than this..." He shuddered walking into his room. A western styled bed with pink covers and an extremely tidy floor. This was his room a plain boring room with no personality whatsoever. He sighed climbing onto his bed and getting under the covers. At least it was warm. The kind of warm that made you so comfortable you'd never want to wake up. Secure and warm.   
  
" I wonder if being in Yoh's arms feel like this..." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Yoh layed in bed looking up at Anna he turned his head away   
  
" This...isn't right...." Yoh breathed.  
  
" Why isn't it right...your my Yoh...I'm your wife.." She said calmly getting under the covers with him.  
  
"b...but we're only...we're not even..." Yoh tried to find the right words but was quickly silenced by Anna pushing herself against his back.   
  
Yoh pulled away a bit squeezing his eyes shut " This isn't like you at all Anna!" He cried out feeling desperate.  
  
" What do you mean? I've always been the one to tell you what to do.." She said coldly.  
  
" But never have you made me do this!" Yoh cryed.   
  
Anna froze hearing Yoh cry. She closed her eyes and moved ontop of him touching the thin fabric of his shirt.   
  
" Don't cry...I'm your wife arn't I? Why are you crying whats so horrible about sharing affections physically?" She said  
  
" Since when have you cared about that!" Yoh cringed. " I know you love me and affection is hard for you but...Never Never in my life have you ever been there when I'VE REALLY NEEDED YOU!" Yoh clenched his teeth. Anna looked down at him with cold eyes she was obviously hurt by his words.  
  
"A...Anna....I'm..sorry..." Yoh whispered looking into her eyes. He shouldn't have been cold like that..even if it were true. He forced a smile, reaching his hand up to touch her soft white skin. Tears ran down her face.   
  
" I..I'll stay here with you for the night...but Anna...I...I'm not ready for that sort of thing...and..you arn't either I can tell...don't do this anymore..ok?" He whispered again as she got off of him and put her robe back on slipping under the covers and cuddling up to him.   
  
" An easy life.." Anna said   
  
Yoh held Anna as he closed his eyes. He thought of Manta. His feelings mixed. He wasn't completely sure who it was he loved now..everything swirling inside of him it was all so confusing. 


	16. The Color of your lips Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Ren stood there in the moonlight adjusting his yellow scarf. He closed his eyes and began to walk twords the mansion. His golden eyes flickered as he walked ever so carefully to the side of the house untill he reached the right window. Quietly clutching a black croe bar he began to pry the window open. He looked around him as he listened carefully making sure no one had awoken. At last the window was open. He sighed a bit closing his eyes a sigh of relief. He crawled in landing softly onto the carpet. Standing up he could see Manta sleeping. His fragile body curled up in large blankets. He crept to the bed pulling out a small white cloth from his pants pocket. He moved in closer placing the cloth over Manta's mouth as he shook him to wake up.   
  
"Shhhh" Ren placed his finger over his lips looking somewhat annoyed. Manta squirmed looking at Ren with a confused expression.Ren looked at him closely and waited till he had calmed down before removing the cloth.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here!?" Manta looked up at him his eyes bulging.  
  
" I've been watching you...and Yoh for a while now..." Ren said softly.  
  
Manta sat in silence then said " what do you mean?" He breathed.   
  
" You two should see eachother so I am taking you with me.." Ren said picking him up.  
  
" Gah!! Taking me where!?" Manta gasped his only vision was of the floor.  
  
" To my appartment.for the rest of the weekend" He said dryly placing a small note on his bed.  
  
"whats that!?" Manta squirmed.   
  
" A letter saying you've gone to Yoh's house for the weekend." He lept through the window and into the bushes.   
  
"...." Manta looked up at Ren's face it was serious and almost determined looking.  
  
"W....w....w..what about Yoh-kun!!!" Manta asked sounding afraid.  
  
"Don't worry about him...after I drop you off I'll be going there as well..." Ren said snorting a bit.  
  
~*Why? why was Ren doing this? and how had he seen us how had he been watching Yoh and I...I had no Idea I knew Ren was our friend but I still felt scared..*~ 


	17. The Color of your lips Chapter 17

Chapter 17.  
  
After locking Manta up in his appartment, Ren walked through the grass the moonlight shining on his figure a glowing silouhette. His golden eyes sparkling in the night. He walked further in the back yard of the Asakura home. His eyes slanted he had known that they never locked the doors. So he moved to the side porch swiftly and opened the wooden door carefully and crept in. He had not known which room was Yoh's. He crept through the living room and to three doors. He looked in one, must have been the guest room. He looked inside the next but that was also empty. Last he opened the door carefully finding Yoh and Anna sleeping together in eachother's arms wearing white robes. Ren gritted his teeth at the sight he couldn't understand why Yoh was sleeping beside Anna. Because of Anna there he could not move any further he had to go back home for now. He would get Yoh in the morning. He ran back as fast as he could his yellow scarf blowing in the wind. Finally he reached the appartment building, rushed in then took the elevator up to his floor and ran to the appartment unlocking the door.   
  
Manta looked at him in confusion feeling slightly scared. " Where's Yoh-kun?" He asked gulping. Ren was out of breath and coverd in sweat. He walked twords Manta plopping down onto the red sofa.   
  
"...I saw him..." He breathed.  
  
" And?" Manta looked at him with desperation and wonder in his eyes.   
  
" I saw him sleeping with Anna..." He replied whiping his forehead with a towel.   
  
"....with....Anna?" Manta said softly looking down at the floor his voice scratched.   
  
Ren coughed slightly then looked at Manta " They had their robes on." He said looking away.   
  
"Oh...." Manta said still feeling hurt but a bit better.   
  
Ren stared at him for a moment then looked away again his face a bit red. " I've always admired Yoh, He's a great guy...I'm doing this because I know you'll make him happy, I'm going to bed, you can sleep in Jun's old room goodnight" Ren said softly in his usuall cool voice and left to his room rather quickly.  
  
" Ren-san..." Manta stared at his door in astonishment. Ren really did care about Yoh-kun...he could see that now.. It was right there in front of him. Ren had actually admited to feelings.. Manta always had wondered about if Ren really cared about Yoh. Now it was very apparent.   
  
Manta stood up yawning and rubbing his eyes he walked for the opposite room. Ren lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. 


	18. The Color of your lips Chapter 18

Chapter 18.   
  
Manta layed on his back, his eyes half open. All he could think about was Yoh sleeping with Anna. Why was he in the same bed as her? Perhaps her really did love her..maybe he shouldn't even ask Yoh. What was the point of it anyways? Yoh definately loved Anna and he couldn't stop it he didn't want to stop it. He wanted to be with Yoh but he couldn't take Anna away from him either. He didn't have the courage to. All he wanted was to be in Yoh's arms or continue to stay his best friend.   
  
" I should go back to studying and cram school..." Manta sighed. " High school entrance exams...." Manta turned to his side and began to cry in soft little whimpers. The bed was soft and smelled of Jasmine. Manta smiled as he thought of the mat Yoh slept on. "I wonder what that smells like?" He asked himself then suddenly began to laugh teasing himself and Yoh without him even being there. " Probibly smells like Hemp" he giggled. He frowned at that thought and shook it out of his head " I bet it has a sweet smell.." He closed his eyes trying to sleep.   
  
Ren woke up, putting on his pants. He stretched and looked out his window his eyes flickering.Manta walked up to the boy's room knocking on it softly. He turned red feeling a bit embaressed.   
  
" Yes what is it?" Ren asked opening the door and looking down at the strawberry blonde boy who was blushing furiously.  
  
" I....when is Yoh-kun coming? I...I forgot to pack clean clothes..." He stuttered turning yet another shade of red as he pulled down on his powder blue hoodie.  
  
Ren cocked an eyebrow as he put on his long sleeved black shirt. His beautiful golden eyes barely keeping themselves off of Manta for even a second.   
  
"Phe, I will return shortly...you can take a bath while I'm gone...no point in wearing clean clothes if you're not clean" Ren mubled sounding a bit disgusted.   
  
Manta looked up at him and nodded blushing a bit more. "will you be getting Yoh-kun?" He asked his cheeks turning pink.  
  
"ah." He nodded walking towards the door. Manta sighed feeling a bit relieved. A bath sounded good right about now.   
  
As the door shut Manta walked towards the bathroom lifting up his hoodie and taking it off on the way. He held it in his small hands as he unzipped his shorts and pulled them off as well till he reached the bathroom and closed the door. He blushed a bit more  
  
  
  
*~ Even though he took me here it does kind of feel like I'm imposing...*~ Manta thought as he stared down at the western styled bathroom. He turned the faucet knob to hot and turned the cold a bit. He watched as the tub filled and the hot steam rose. He looked over to see a small green bottle and tilted his head to the side a bit reading it. " Tea Tree Oil Bubble Bath" He read opening the cap and smelling its content. He closed his eyes and smiled. He dumped two cap fulls in as the instructions read. Looking over at the tub he calculated when to turn the water off. He slowly eased himself in and lay down relaxing. Tilting his small head back he stared at the ceiling enjoying the warmth all around him.   
  
Ren walked through the back yard of the Funbari residence. He looked at the sign feeling slightly confused to see Anna's handwriting on a stick it above the wooden plaque saying " Now Asakura Residence" Ren coughed a bit. Was Anna planning to marry Yoh sooner than planned? He walked across the grass untill he reached the wooden porch.Looking around he slowly opened the thin doors of the old hotel.   
  
" Yes!? Can I help you!?" Anna stood there her voice colder than usual.  
  
" Eh.. I came to get Yoh" Ren's eyes slanted giving a cold stare back.   
  
Anna coughed loudly into her hand. " Well you can't have him" She replied.  
  
" I didn't ask..." Ren snarled.  
  
" Eh? If Ren-san wants to see me then let him Anna-san..." Yoh sighed and yawned lazily.   
  
"FINE!" Anna hissed pushing him out the door and onto the porch. "That means you can't come in tonight! No dinner no warm bed!" She yelled stomping off.   
  
" Come with me Yoh..." Ren turned around walking. 


	19. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Ren grabbed onto Yoh's hand. They ran as fast as their bodies would allow as the cold rain came down. Tredding through the muddy roads Ren ran ahead now clutching onto Yoh's wrist. Yoh panted loudly. Ren's hair stuck to his his face as water ran down his face both boys soaked. Ren's pale cheeks turned pink as they continued almost to their destination. Ren looked up rain running down his face as he saw the 'Rabbit Hutch' tower appartments.   
  
"We are here..." Ren gasped for air.  
  
"Y..your...appartment.." Yoh also gasped.   
  
"ah...lets go.." Ren said softly not letting go of Yoh's hands as they came through the entrance.   
  
Manta cringed as he heard the thunder roll in. His little body quivered as he quickly leapt out of the tub feeling unsafe. He stood there looking around for a towel.   
  
The door opened and the two boys walked in shivering their clothes clung to them and water dripped from their hair and onto the floor. Yoh sighed " So Cold!!!" He hugged himself. " I'll turn up the heat" Ren looked at him then walked to the radiator. Manta froze in place as he heard Yoh's voice. " YOH-KUN!" He shouted happily as he ran around frantically searching for a towel.   
  
" Found one!" Manta grabbed it in determination and wrapped it around his small waist.   
  
Anna sat down as she sipped her green tea she remained silent. " at least I have some polite company.." she muttered looking up at Tamao. Tamao smiled shyly. " Thankyou Anna-san..." She blushed.   
  
" Manta-san..." Ren called out to him as he stood backwards twords the door.  
  
"Y...Yes?" Manta answered shyly.   
  
" Your clothes..." Ren said holding them the other way. Manta opened the door slightly and quickly grabbed them. Yoh walked back into the living room wearing a white bathrobe and drying his hair. He sat down on the large red couch waiting.   
  
Ren smirked his eyes slanted. " Your room..." He pointed to Jun's old bedroom.   
  
" A sleepover! Is there lots of tasty food for us to eat!?" Yoh asked smiling sweetly not realising Manta had been there.   
  
" Ah..." Ren nodded eyeing the bathroom.  
  
" I can't believe Yoh-kun is here..." Manta stared down at his clothes an innocent smile on his face his small cheeks pink and his eyes watery. " Maybe...I can gain that courage...I hope..." Manta tryed to stay positive almost forgetting the sad events of last week,  
  
Yoh grinned pondering the upcoming events... 


	20. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Yoh grinned as he sat on the couch. He wondered what sort of food Ren had in his fridge. Maybe he'd make some heaping bowls of sticky rice. Yoh licked his lips as he looked around the small appartment. Manta sighed as he peeked through the doorway. Yoh had not noticed him yet. Ren walked out of his room drying his hair a bit more.  
  
" Have what you like..." Ren's eyes looked directly into Yoh's.  
  
Yoh grinned crossing his arms "Sankyuu!!"   
  
Ren shot his glance over to Manta and smiled. Manta shivered. *~ That was an odd smile*~ He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a chill go down his spine." Y..Yoh..Kun" Manta let out a soft squeek that was barely heard. Yoh's ear twitched but his attention was soon turned back to Ren.   
  
" Kisama..." Ren looked over at Manta.   
  
" Hm?" Yoh looked at him confused. " Its nothing" Ren smiled quickly pressing his arms inbetween Yoh, his face facing his.  
  
" Ah?? Ren-San? What are you...?" Yoh looked at him.   
  
" I.. think Manta-chan...would best suit you...even if...I..." He snarled a bit then walked towards the bathroom flinging open the door.   
  
" Ren-san...." Yoh looked at him bewildered.   
  
" I don't hate Manta-chan but I am certainly jealous of the twerp..." His golden eyes flickered.   
  
" Ren-san...you did this for us? You care about me that much..." Yoh stood up shakily.   
  
Ren turned around " Ah..." He nodded a bit " It doesn't matter...good night You can both sleep in Jun's old room..eat what you want.." Ren replied sounding hurt but forcing a strong tone to his voice. Yoh walked to Ren slowly taking him into his arms from behind.   
  
" Yoh-kun!" Manta cringed at this sight.   
  
" Arigatou..Ren-san.." Yoh whispered letting go of him. Ren blushed furiously as he staggered into his room.  
  
Yoh's eyes watered as he looked down at the small figure before him. " Manta -chan..." He whispered kneeling down to his level.   
  
" Yoh-kun...I thought that...I thought..." Manta cryed softly.  
  
" I would never stop being your best friend...even if Anna told otherwise..." Yoh smiled whiping away his tears. Manta smiled weakly.   
  
*~ being friends was better than nothing at all..~*   
  
Yoh stood up. " Ready for bed?" He asked picking him up and carrying him like a pillow.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun!!" Manta blushed trying to look up at him. He squirmed a bit his face puffing up as Yoh laughed at him.  
  
Yoh looked back at Ren's room smiling. "You really are my friend" He whispered.   
  
" Manta-chan...when the time's right...I think we should talk...its important" Yoh said seriously in a gentle tone.  
  
" O...ok..." Manta blushed his hopes rising  
  
Ren burried his face into his pillow, and fell asleep with a soaked pillowcase..... 


	21. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 21

Chapter 21.   
  
Manta sat up in the dark.. He shivered under the few covers that were ontop of his lap. Yoh smiled. "If you're cold come in under the covers." Yoh motioned with his hand.   
  
Manta stared at the many bookshelves on one side of the room in curiousity. " I never knew Jun read so many books" Manta peered into the darkness. Yoh laughed " You can look at what the titles are tomorrow..." He grinned taking off his headphones and undoing his hair.   
  
" Ok" Manta sighed sounding a bit dissapointed to have left any reading materials at his house. Manta stared at Yoh's hair wanting to reach out and touch it.   
  
" ehh....come one...you're so petite and fragile...you'll surely get too cold.." Yoh grinned laying down. Manta gave him a funny look *~ Petite and Fragile? since when has Yoh talked like that?*~ He blushed laying down. Yoh's heart raced as he closed his eyes.   
  
Manta smiled curling up as close as he could to Yoh's back feeling his warmth. Sleeping beside Yoh made him very happy. He could forget anything being beside Yoh.   
  
Anna sighed staring up at the Moon. Tamao peered in through the Bamboo blinds with a look of concern.   
  
"A...." She quivered dropping her notebook to the floor. " Anna-san...are you ok...?" She asked walking in slowly.   
  
Anna frowned. " Not really...Yoh isn't home yet..." Her nose turned up in disgust.   
  
"Yoh-kun...not home?" Tamao looked down sadly.   
  
" Yea well WhatEVER" Anna raised her voice a bit then sighed her breath almost indicating a sign of worry.   
  
Tamao sat beside her looking up at the moon then smiled. " we could invite Pirika too ^_^ make it an all girls home for a while" She giggled shyly. Anna sighed " I don't really care..you'll have to contact her..I hate phones.." She closed her eyes.   
  
Manta shivered a bit and clung quickly to Yoh. Yoh gasped a bit then smiled warmly as he felt Manta's small body pressed against his back. He turned around wrapping his arms around him gently. " I didn't know you were that cold..."   
  
Manta nodded. Yoh smiled " Night Manta-chan..."   
  
" Night Yoh-kun" Manta smiled enjoying everymoment they had that night. 


	22. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 22

Chapter 22.   
  
Pirika smiled as she walked into the house. Tamao greeted her at the door bending over to whisper into her ear. " Where's HoroHoro?" She asked giggling. " How am I supposed to know?" She frowned her cheeks turning bright red. " He never listens to me anymore!!" She hissed dropping her bags down. Tamao turned around to look at Anna. Pirika smiled nervously. " Yoh won't listen to Anna anymore either..." Tamao wrote in her notebook and showed Pirika. Anna frowned crossing her arms. " Doesn't matter He's MY Yoh-kun no one elses and it'll always be that way.." She sat down infront of the table.   
  
" Eh... Anna-san don't you think we should be going to bed yet?" Tamao asked patting her back attempting to calm her nerves.   
  
" Not yet... I was considering that..but..not yet.." Anna huffed.   
  
" I know how you feel!!! HoroHoro never listens to me anymore!!!" Pirika sniffed hugging her bag.   
  
" I'll go make some tea Anna-san" Tamao smiled tenderly feeling smypathy for her.   
  
HoroHoro stood infront of the Funbari sign sighing. " Awww man...I can't go in here...all those girls inside..I bet Yoh isn't even in there..." He hung his head and peered into the window. " Better find another place to crash at tonight...don't need Pirika finding me" He laughed lugging his snowboard with him.   
  
"UGH" Pirika rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. " I'll just pretend I didn't just see HoroHoro..."   
  
" meh...he'll probibly go wherever Yoh and Manta are.." Anna replied staring out the window coldly.  
  
" I wonder where that is..." Tamao stared blankly.   
  
:" Doesn't matter we're way better than those stupid boys!!!" Pirika laughed   
  
Anna sipped her tea silently as Tamao sat down onto the mat blushing.   
  
Manta's eyes bulged as he clung to Yoh tightly. "Y...Yoh-KUN!!!" Manta cried as he heard the banging at the door.   
  
" Ah...what that was heh! I bet it was just a branch against the window!!" Yoh laughed.  
  
" Are branches THAT LOUD!!!???" Manta cried freaking out.  
  
" Shhh....its ok..." Yoh cooed. 


	23. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 23

Chapter 23.  
  
HoroHoro sighed leaning against the door of the small rabbit hutch appartment. He shivered abit " God...why won't anyone answer the door?" He questioned outloud as he slid to the floor. " Guess I'll just stay here till the morning.." He grumbled curling up on the floor. Manta snuggled closer to Yoh as he heard the noises. Yoh yawned patting Manta on the head gently.   
  
"Manta...I'm glad we're friends again.." Yoh said his voice sounding tired. Manta nodded with a slight look of disapointment.   
  
" Eh...lets go to sleep already" Yoh laughed " We're probibly keeping Ren up.." Yoh noted.   
  
Manta nodded in agreement. " How many times have we been saying that tonight?" Manta laughed a bit as well although still feeling frightened by whatever the noise was.   
  
Ren sat up in bed a look of disgust on his face as the clock read 3:30 A.M. Cursing he stood up and opened his door and walked slowly to the main door as if he were phycic. As he opened the door HoroHoro came to a thud onto the soft carpet. His snowboard crashing into Ren's legs.   
  
" Baka..." Ren snorted pulling him by the jacket.   
  
" Eh??" Horo Horo wheezed apparently still sleeping.   
  
" If you plan on staying here with me than I suggest you get your ass on the couch cause that's were you'll be sleeping and maybe I ought to make you my personal maid..." Ren looked down at him, purple rings around his eyes.   
  
" yea yea yea..." he mumbled and continued to snore. Ren lifted him up by the jacket throwing him roughly onto the couch.   
  
" Goodnight!" Ren growled stomping off into his room and slamming the door.   
  
" night night Onii-Onii-kun" HoroHoro blushed laughing in his sleep a bit.   
  
" SHut the HELL Up!" Ren howled opening his door and throwing a pillow at his head.   
  
Manta's forehead turned blue. " Horo Horo's here as well.." He whispered.   
  
" Ah, apparently so..." Yoh grinned giggling. 


	24. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 24

Chapter 24   
  
It was morning the sun shined through the small glass windows and onto the bed. Yoh stretched happily enjoying the sun. He looked down at Manta who was curled up to him his head resting on Yoh's chest. Yoh smiled warmly at this. HoroHoro snored loudly in the other room while Ren lay in bed with the pillow over his head his head covering his ears with it. Manta bolted upright looking around for a clock.   
  
" EHHH!!!!!" Manta squeeled frantically.  
  
" Whats the Matter?" Yoh rubbed his eyes looking at him.   
  
" I don't know what time it is...Father is going to beat me if he finds out I'm gone!!" Manta cryed out.  
  
" Mr. Oyamada...hmmm.......I won't let him hurt you !" Yoh grinned.   
  
Manta looked at him his forehead turning pale." Its not that simple..." He sighed sadly. " I gotta get home Yoh-kun.." Manta whimpered grabbing his yellow and green jacket and putting it on quickly. Yoh sighed.   
  
" See You later Manta-chan..." He sighed.   
  
" Bye Yoh-kun..." He looked down sadly and opened the door rushing out his cheeks glowing. Tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
" I really don't want to go back home..." He sighed opening the front door. Suddenly Ren walked up to him snatching him up putting him into a recliner.  
  
" R...Ren-san!? I...I have to go home or.. Father will be furious..." Manta explained. Ren scowled then looked calm again.   
  
" I took care of that last night...I called and lied to your father for you..." Ren said turning his back to him.  
  
" Really?" Manta looked up at Ren amazed. " What did you tell him?" Manta tilted his head in curiousity.  
  
" I said you'd be staying here for spring break that you would be getting extra studies by me..." Ren said smirking slightly.  
  
" Wha? and he bought that!???" Manta's eyes bulged.   
  
" Ah, I told him You'd be learning old Chinese.." Ren nodded.   
  
Manta smiled in anticipation. " Really??" He asked digging his small hands into his pants.  
  
" Maybe..." Ren said.   
  
Manta sighed shaking his head.   
  
  
  
Yoh smiled hearing this from the other room.  
  
HoroHoro Yawned stretching his body out and accidently kicking Ren in the stomach.   
  
" Mornin..." He yawned. Ren looked at him smiling ear to ear. " Morning Baka-chan...Ready to cook everyone breakfast?" He crossed his arms.   
  
" Wha??? Cook everyone breakfast are you on crack?" He rubbed his eyes  
  
Ren snorted " Ugh no...I told you last night if you want to live here you've got to be my personal Maid!!!"   
  
" And You're saying I agreed to this Crack-sama?" HoroHoro laughed rubbing the back of his head.   
  
" YEs! Yes you did now shut you're damned pie hole!!" Ren growled throwing a wok at his head.   
  
Manta laughed an uneasy feeling overcoming him. " Uh...Ren-san?"   
  
" Yes what is it?" He grumbled.   
  
" How bout...Yoh and I get the ingrediants...?" Manta suggested forcing a smile.   
  
" Fine, yes that would help thanks..." Ren sounded a bit more calm.   
  
" Ah....I wouldn't mind taking a walk to the store the weather is beautiful today..." Yoh smiled walking into the room. A peacfull look about him.   
  
" Thats fine with me thanks.." Ren looked at Yoh blushing a bit.   
  
"Oh Yea! That means I don't have to cook yet!" HoroHoro jumped up.   
  
" That is right...you can do my laundry before that..." Ren grinned wickedly.  
  
" Aww man....what the hell? now you're acting like Anna or Pirika..." He complained.  
  
" Excuse Me?" Ren looked down at him his golden eyes shining.   
  
Yoh and Manta laughed as they left the appartment. 


	25. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Manta walked quietly down the side walk alongside Yoh. He looked up at him feeling a sudden warmth in his chest. Yoh looked back at him smiling.   
  
" An awfull long list Ren gave us huh Yoh-kun?" Manta looked up at him again.  
  
" Yea it is.." Yoh sighed.   
  
" Whats the matter Yoh-kun?" Manta looked up at him feeling a bit worried.  
  
Yoh breathed. " Eh, just not so sure about Ren-san...I mean..."   
  
" Huh what do you mean?" Manta looked confused as they finally reached the market.   
  
" I mean..is he really ok? and He's been nicer than usuall lately.." Yoh looked confused.   
  
Manta laughed. " You don't understand it? I thought you knew why after you hugged him."   
  
" Eh...Kinda..." Yoh looked up.   
  
" Kind of ?" Manta coughed then turned red  
  
Flashback   
  
*~ You'd best be suited with Manta...no me...*~  
  
Manta blushed looking up at Yoh. " I sort of feel bad for Ren-san."   
  
Yoh nodded. " But what did he mean? Sure we are best friends but why did he go and say that...?"   
  
Manta blushed " I...I...I...have no clue..." He stuttered.   
  
Yoh gathered vegetables his eyes slanted slightly *~ Why would he say that? I doubt the feeling is mutual...*~ Yoh thought.  
  
"Manta...I need to go out later..I want you to be really careful when you are at Ren's house Stay close to HoroHoro.." Yoh said   
  
" Uhmm....ok....." Manta looked up at him feeling confused.   
  
Yoh handed him the money and the basket of food. " Be careful on your way back!" Yoh yelled running off.   
  
" Yoh-kun....what are you up to?" Manta asked himself. 


	26. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Yoh ran quickly down the dusty road as he almost reached the Funbari residence. He stopped quickly panting and out of breath as he stared up at the sign. The little peice of paper sticking over the plaque saying 'Now Asakura Residence'. Yoh sighed shaking his head " Oh Anna what are you up to this time?" he asked walking through the entrance. A ruckus already occuring from the inside.   
  
" Anna-san! " Tamao screetched as Pirika pulled on her hair.   
  
" You'd look way cuter if you did something with your hair!" Pirika reasoned.   
  
Anna looked up from her breakfast and motioned her hand for Pirika to stop.   
  
Yoh grinned nervously as he watched the three girls bicker. He walked up to the door and opened it. Anna looked up coldly.  
  
" Yoh-kun!" Tamao blushed suprised.   
  
" I can't believe you dared to come home after making Anna stay up all night!!!!" Pirika shouted throwing a tea cup at his head.   
  
" eh...Sorry..Anna-san..."Yoh sat down on one of the mats.   
  
" Your not gonna accept his appology are you Anna-chan?" Pirika glared at Yoh.   
  
" Where were you Yoh?" Anna looked up asking an angry tone to her voice.   
  
" Ren-san's appartment." He replied cooly.   
  
" I see who else was there then?" Anna bit her lip.   
  
" Manta-chan and Horo-san.." He replied softly.   
  
" Oh so Horo Horo was there as well So thats where he ran off to!" Pirika grumbled.  
  
" Anna...I have a right to sleep over other people's houses too.." Yoh said calmly.  
  
" I don't want you around Manta-chan anymore.." Anna responded popping some rice into her mouth.   
  
" Anna..Manta's been my best friend now for three years now..." Yoh continued.   
  
" And I've been your Fiancee' for longer!" Anna hissed.   
  
" I only came here to ask you a question..." Yoh stated. Pirika and Tamao froze from doing eachother's hair and stared at Yoh.  
  
" What would that be?" Anna asked coldly.   
  
" I want Manta to live with us..." Yoh said  
  
" Oh but Tamao and I have already permanently moved in!! Anna said we could!" Pirika complained.   
  
" There are still plenty of bed rooms left..." Yoh said.   
  
" Why? Why do you want Manta to live with us?" Anna asked sounding very angry.   
  
" This morning...Manta wanted to run home he was very nervous that his father would beat him..." Yoh explained.   
  
" And? How does this become your responsibility? Basically you want me to agree to you kidnapping Manta and allowing him to hide out and live here.." Anna frowned.   
  
" I own this house too Anna...my father gave this house to us...its my descision too..." Yoh said losing it.   
  
" And how would your father react when he finds out You're in love with Manta and don't want to marry me anymore?" Anna shouted.   
  
Pirika and Tamao gasped.  
  
" Anna-san...calm down..." Tamao leaned over and whispered resting her hand on her shoulder.   
  
" When the time is right...I will tell him...if you're not going to help me with Manta-chan then I'll do it myself..." Yoh stood up sweat running down his forehead. 


	27. The Color of Your Lips 27

Chapter 27  
  
Manta sighed as he ate some dumplings while sitting on the couch. He closed his eyes sadly.*~why did Yoh-kun leave then? why did he leave me here by myself...its been so long since I got to see him last this week might be the only time we can in a while..all because of Anna..why Yoh-kun what did you have to do that was so important?*~ Manta thought as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked to the side of him as he watched Ren and Horo-san arguing over Horo Horo's cooking skills. Ren feeling that the food hadn't met his expectations.   
  
Yoh ran down the street as fast as he could clenching his fists. *~ I can't help it...I...I feel so angry..it isn't fair...thats why...thats why I've got to try my best..so that Manta can live with me...*~  
  
Anna sat at the table drinking some homemade lemonade Tamao made. She sighed rolling her eyes. " Ugh, Yoh's such an idiot." She murmered.   
  
" Oh its ok Anna-chan!!" Pirika beamed.   
  
" Anna..chan?" Anna looked up and stared at her for a moment then went back to drinking.  
  
" Anna-chan...." Tamao looked at her then looked away.   
  
" Ah, being so worked up at such a young age just isn't healthy, eh, you gotta relax a lil for once..should I give you a back message?" The man asked cracking his neck and yawning.   
  
" No I'm fine..but could you make something to eat for lunch? I'm sort of in the mood for something western..." Anna replied looking up at Ryu.   
  
" Hehehehe Sure how does Grilled Cheese Sandwhiches sound?" Ryu asked grinning as he pulled his sleeves up. His facial expression turned serious as he walked into the kitchen. *~ Wonder whats really going on with Yoh and Manta...~*  
  
Yoh stood there infront of the house panting out of breath and looked up at the house determined to accomplish his goal. 


	28. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 28

Chapter 28.  
  
Yoh stood infront of the house then walked ever so slowly to the door way. He breathed hard as he knocked on the door a swirl of emotions overcoming him. *~ I don't care anymore...I don't care what anyone says or thinks..*~ Yoh watched carefully as the lights came on and someone fumbled at the door. He stood up straight his hands trembled as the door opened a very short man with an angry bitter look to his face stood there.   
  
" Can I help you?" He asked angrily.  
  
*~ He didn't have any maids or servants answer the door for him?~* He thought gulping his palms began to sweat. *~ No, I came here for a reason...I can't back down now...after all everything will work out somehow...*~ Yoh forced himself to remain polite and proper. He closed his eyes and bowed.   
  
" Yes, Mr. Oyamada Mansumi I am here to speak to you about your son Oyamada Manta..." He spoke as politely as he could sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
" My son?" Mansumi asked sneering. " Come in then..."   
  
Yoh bowed once more and quickly walked in taking off his shoes. Mansumi snickered as he closed the door behind him. A servant stood beside him in the shadows of the stairway.  
  
" Prepare the boy some 'special' tea would you?" He requested. " Ah, come in and sit down on the couch tell me about Manta.." He said motioning Yoh to the red velvet couch.   
  
" Y..Yes sir.." Yoh said as he sat down. Mr. Oyamada sat in a chair opposite to him.  
  
" Well, I'm here to request that you allow me to.." Yoh closed his eyes breathing hard staying as calm as he possibly could.   
  
" Allow you to what?" He asked his stare becoming colder.   
  
" Tea?" a man knelt down with a cup and saucer and placed it twords Yoh on the small wooden cherrywood table.  
  
" Ah...Thankyou.." Yoh smiled as he looked down into the swirling green tea.   
  
" What I was going to say is I'd like it if Manta could live with me...at my house, Its not as big or as fancy as yours is but I truelly think he would be happier there...he would still go to high school and cram school too..I mean..if you still wanted to pay for it...no offense but I think Manta-chan would be so much happier with a job of his own..the boy is smart enough to become as rich as you are and I bet it would be good for him to know what it feels like to almost be living on his own." Yoh grinned happily as he sipped his tea.  
  
" So you think my way of taking care of my son is wrong? is that what you are trying to say that he shouldn't live here or take over the company!? How dare you!!! How dare you come into my house and tell ME what I should be doing with MY son!!!! Why? Why do you call Manta 'Chan'? What's your relationship with him? Why havn't I heard of you in this household?" Mansumi's face became red as he yelled.   
  
Yoh closed his eyes and took in a deep breath " If you love your son...you'd do whats best for him you know..." He opened his a penetrating stare soon came after.   
  
" How dare you....AND YOU STILL HAVn'T TOLD ME HOW YOU KNOW MY SON!!" His voice boomed as the house shook.  
  
" I am Asakura Yoh...I've been Manta's best friend for three years now...every time he's cryed, every time he's smiled, every time he needed someone I've been there for him..and...I....I LOVE YOUR SON!! I don't care if he's short...I don't care what my father or you say...I truelly love Manta-chan even if he isn't aware my love for him is real...and I will always love him. I don't like it..I don't like how you beat him! Whats the point of it? Just so that he studies harder than everyone else does so that he gets a better job? For WHAT!? So that he grows up being miserable!!!!" Yoh panted standing up and clenching his fists.  
  
Mansumi snickered. " Do you really think my son would fall inlove with another boy? what are you thinking...he knows if he ever acted in such a manner he wouldn't be able to see the light of day again...foolish boy you are...the way you think....all of it...is foolish...you'll never survive in the real world.."   
  
Yoh sat down his teeth clenched he looked down at the tea and took another sip. " Its not right,....." He whispered his eyes becoming dialted and his body stiff.  
  
" Tell me how are you...?" Oyamada asked him. The Servant smirking.   
  
Yoh's eyes became even more dialated and his mouth hung open as shivering fits overcame him. his hands shook as he dropped the tea cup and it smashed to the floor.  
  
"W.....W.....Wha....t....tttttt......diiiddddd.............yyyouuuu.....ddddooo toooo.......meeeeee....?" Yoh gasped as his body became numb and his sight blurry. everything around him became black as he fell to the carpet with a thud.   
  
" Take him to the cellar...then once he wakes...I'll teach him to never come here again..." Mansumi stood up his eyes like ice. 


	29. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 29

Chapter 29   
  
Yoh's eyes opened as he found himself laying shirtless on cold wet cement. He cringed as he felt his wrists were bound together. *~ How'd I get into such a mess...? I never knew he was this kind of a person..this cold...what is he thinking? He could have atleast called the police on me or something....*~ Yoh thought as he bit his lip.   
  
" Your finally awake..." Mansumi said holding the end of a whip to Yoh's chin lifting up his face to look at him. " Your such a pitiful boy..." He sneered.   
  
Yoh pushed his head away from the leather handle and looked up at him " your sick...is this what you do to Manta.?" He asked angrily.  
  
" No, this is what I do to people who come here thinking they'll get something out of me.." he snarled.   
  
" As soon as I get out of here....I'm reporting you to the police..." Yoh cringed again.   
  
" Who'll believe you? Do you really think they'll believe you over me? especially if I decide to pay them for keeping their mouths shut..." He tilted his head then motioned for the man to begin. The tall man stood there holding a very thick leather whip with small metal spikes at the end of it. Yoh looked up then quickly squeezed his eyes shut. The Man began whipping him. The cracking noise was deafening Yoh cried out in pain as it cut through his back and sent blood splattering everywhere.   
  
" Maybe now....you'll understand... Manta won't live with you....and you will never see him again..." He looked down at him.   
  
" Never! I'll never stay away from Manta-chan....I'll always be there to love and protect him...even if he doesn't share the same feelings as I do...I'll always be there for him as his best friend...nothing not even your whip will keep me away from him..." Yoh said in pain. He looked up at Mansumi angrily and spit blood in his face.   
  
" Fool..." Mansumi glared down at him and began to walk up the stairs. "you'll stay down here for as long as I like...maybe then you'll learn your lesson." He said as he turned off the light and shut the door locking it.  
  
" Damn him..." Yoh coughed.   
  
Tamao looked up at the clock her hands shaking. " Anna-chan....Yoh hasn't returned yet...do you suppose he went to Ren's? Or...or could he be...?" she stuttered feeling worried.  
  
" Whatever the problem is Yoh can handle it on his own..." Anna glared over at the tablet. " Understand that?"   
  
" I knew I should have followed Yoh-Dono..." Amidamaru cried as he was bound by Anna's beads.   
  
" I hope he's ok...." Pirika whispered staring up at the moon.  
  
Manta squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his soft cheeks. " Yoh-kun hasn't returned yet..." He said softly. Horo Horo sat beside him resting his arm around his shoulder. " Don't worry...he'll come back he probibly had stuff to do..." Horo grinned   
  
" Yea! Probibly tryin to stay away from you and your awfull cooking!!!" Ren snorted.  
  
" Take that back MC Hammer Pants!!!" Horo stood up on the couch clenching his fist.   
  
" Hmph...that wasn't even funny...and who the hell is MC Hammer?" Ren snarled.   
  
" I believe he would be an old American Rapper...?" Manta tilted his head.   
  
" Hehehe fine then...you dress like a skank..." HoroHoro beamed teasing him.  
  
" And you dress like a.....like a....." Ren blushed not able to find a comback. " Oh just shut the hell up Baka-chan!!!!" He fumed.   
  
" Ha Ha..." Horo grinned sitting back down.   
  
" Yoh-kun...." Manta sighed. 


	30. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Yoh cringed as he felt the heat of his blood pouring out of him. His eyes remained shut. The shock and pain consuming him. It was freezing and he was hungry. " Am I...going to die here?" He whispered to himself. " No...I can't give up yet...." He sighed as he heard a door slowly open and a soft pitter patter of foot steps coming down the stairs *~ Oh god...am I going to get beaten again...*~ He thought as he bit his lip in fear and coughed more blood up.   
  
" Its ok...I'm not going to hurt you..." A gentle but frightened voice cooed in his ear. " It was a good thing Mansumi was asleep..." She whispered. Yoh sighed in relief feeling a warm cloth pat his face. He cringed as the woman cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up his eyes still remained closed and his mind was in a haze. " Its ok now..." She whispered lifting him up. " I heard everything....you love him...you love my Manta..." She brushed back his hair. " I'm not usually this nice...I..can't be that way around Mansumi..I'll lie and tell him you escaped if he asks me...please...take good care of Manta...I'll have to go to court about this.." She explained.  
  
" But...what if he hurts you too..." Yoh coughed weakly.   
  
" Don't worry about me...you love my son...and its probibly best that he leaves here...I'll drop you off at the hospital..." She said as they reached the doorway. Yoh nodded cringing as he was slowly dragged and put into the front seat of a car.   
  
" Arigatou...Mrs.Oyamada?" He thanked her then asked feeling unsure.  
  
" mm...thats right..." She nodded.   
  
*~How could such a nice woman be married to such a creep...*~ Yoh thought as he heard the car pull out. " Manta and I can finally be together..." He said aloud as he blacked out once again.   
  
" Its good you took him here once you found him...if he was left alone all night he would have definately died..the wounds on his back are very deep and he's lost alot of blood he'll need to be in intensive care for a few days.." The doctor explained.  
  
" I see..allow me to pay his hospital bill then..." Mrs. Oyamada said softly handing the doctor her credit card.   
  
The sun rose and Manta remained waiting on the couch asleep while Horo Horo and Ren had gone to bed long before. Manta opened his eyes and rubbed them his chest hurt as a pit sank into his stomach. " Y...Yoh-kun's....still not here..." He whimpered as more hot tears ran down his face. " Where are you....Yoh-kun..."  
  
Anna lay in bed sleeping silently as Pirika and Tamao lay next to her. Tamao sighed wide awake looking at Pirika. " Wonder what happened to Yoh-sama..." Tamao whimpered. " I'm sure he's fine.." Pirika yawned replying in a rather cranky voice.   
  
" I have a bad feeling..." Anna murmered grabbing more blanket to keep warm.  
  
" as much as we care for Yoh, its not our or Anna's problem anymore...he chose to leave the house and do what he wanted to do...he's not Anna's responsibility anymore..anyways..." Pirika said.  
  
Anna coughed angrily then felt a bit sad as she could see Yoh's robe laying on the bathroom floor across from her room. *~ You're such a niave idiot*~ She thought closing her eyes.   
  
" Hmmmmahhh....this is not good..." Ryu sighed " Better make the girls something special to eat this morning.   
  
" Will that really help their spirits...I have a bad feeling about Yoh too...I can hardly sense his life force...its barely even there..." Amidamaru noted feeling very very worried.   
  
" we should try and find out...whats happened to him..." Ryu replied looking worried.   
  
Yoh opened his eyes weakly as he looked around the room. He lay in a soft white bed and the TV was on softly a remote with a wire was to his left side. As for him he needles stuck into his arm and a heart monitor stood beside him. He sighed closing his eyes again. " Was I wounded that badly?" he asked himself opening his eyes again and slowly reaching for the assistance switch.   
  
" So hungry..." He murmered. "What happened...how did I get here?" He tried to remember but his mind was too foggy and he couldn't consentrate he had obviously been treated to a high dosage of pain killers.   
  
" nnnn.....Manta-chan.....please be ok..." He whispered staring up at the TV. He turned it off and instead fell asleep to the music of Bob Love.   
  
Manta sighed curling up into a ball as he watched Horo Horo cooked something for breakfast that smelled sweat. The sound of Ren singing softly in the shower could faintly be heard under the running water. The sun was shining and it had been a beautiful day. Not even the many books Ren and Jun owned could coax Manta out of this depression he had fallen into. Yoh was no were to be found and he felt sick to his stomach. Horo Horo whistled a melodic tune as he flipped the pancakes and swayed back and forth as if dancing at a night club. Manta smiled a bit then stared blankly at a plant that sat in a red clay pot on the rug. A small orange striped Kitten wearing a red ribbon walked by then tumbled onto the floor attacking a small pink string. It's blue eyes looked up at him and purred then meowed as it ran into the kitchen hearing the sound of a can being opened. Horo Horo smiled then blushed slightly noticing Manta had seen the Neko.   
  
" I bought it last night and hid it in Jun's room..thought Ren should have a pet...havn't figured out what the name the squirt yet though.": He said trying to sound remotely quiet then went back to whistling.   
  
" Sounds like a nice idea.." Manta smiled grabbing the small burgandy quilt and wrapping himself in it to keep warm.   
  
" Geez your cold? It's already spring...sure the nights still get cold but oh man..is it hot!" Horo laughed. Manta stared at him noticing he was wearing black shorts and a sky blue muscle shirt that almost matched his hair.   
  
" Don't worry so much...I'm sure Yoh will be alright...he's gotten into even worse situations before right?" Horo Horo looked at him.   
  
" I just don't understand how something like that could have happened..." Manta cried.   
  
" I know...shocked me too when the Hospital called...but..nothing we can do about it now but pray...I guess you could ask what happned when he's better but untill then we should give him his rest...say...why don't we go visit him this afternoon?" Horo smiled gently at Manta.   
  
" Ok..." Manta whiped the tears from his eyes. The kitten mewed and jumped up onto the couch kneeding its paws into the quilt.   
  
" Heh...he likes you.." Horo winked. then skreitched as the edge of one of the pancakes began to burn . Manta laughed a bit.   
  
" Just like you Baka-chan to not pay attention to what you are doing!!!" Ren huffed as he walked out of the shower drying his hair.  
  
" Well atleast I'm not butt-neked. Nakey-chan!!!!" Horo yelled.   
  
" Ugh what is with you always calling me weird ass names!!!" Ren snarled.   
  
Horo Horo shrugged " I don't know...but you gotta cute toosh there!!!" He laughed loudly then snickered. Ren blushed.   
  
" Shut your trap Blue-boy!!!" He walked into his room and shut the door.   
  
Anna sat at the table eating her piece of rhubarb pie and drinking her iced tea.   
  
" Anna-chan...why not visit him in the hospital then..." Tamao suggested.  
  
" No I don't think I will..." Anna replied coldy.  
  
" I don't think Anna should..who knows she might beat him up worse if she goes there..." Pirika whispered.   
  
" Want anything else Anna-san?" Ryu asked shakily..  
  
" No this is very good Ryu...thankyou you may go visit Yoh at the hospital now..." She replied. Ryu nodded walking out the door with a crying Amidamaru. 


	31. The Color of Your Lips 31

Chapter 31  
  
Yoh lay in bed as the nurse came in to change his bandages. He groaned as she tied the guaze tightly to his wounds.   
  
" You have visiters they'll be coming up as soon as I am finished, and I'll be bringing more food up for you" She said. " Japanese or Western dear?" She asked kindly.   
  
Yoh smiled licking his lips " Japanese..." He was then placed back on his back this time pillows had been placed underneith him. " Ah...its good to eat food even if its hospital food." He smiled comfortably as the nurse tucked him in.   
  
" At least you are feeling a bit better, want your friends to come up now?" She asked.   
  
" mmm yes please.." He groaned a bit then grinned.   
  
He waited untill he could hear running coming closer and closer to his room.   
  
" Yoh-kun!!!!!" Manta cried out as the door flung open he ran twords the bed carrying white roses in his small hands.   
  
" Manta-chan..." Yoh smiled gently. Tears ran down Manta's face as he stood over the bed. " Don't cry.." Yoh whispered reaching his hand slowly to the boy's face and gently whiped the tears away.   
  
" Yoh....Yoh-kun I was so worried...." He sniffed.   
  
" Its ok now..." He whispered then looked up at Horo Horo.   
  
" Hey buddy..." Horo looked at him then looked away sadly.  
  
" Eh...don't give me that look" He grinned " Sit down and watch some TV with me tell me what you've been up to..." Yoh winked.   
  
" Not much Ren's been riding my ass" Horo laughed a bit.   
  
" I Bet he's only doin it cause its his way of sayin he likes you" Yoh laughed loudly.  
  
" Never looked at it that way" Horo laughed nervously his cheeks turning bright red.   
  
" Yoh-kun how did this happen to you???" Manta asked.  
  
" ahh...don't worry about that...we'll talk when I'm outta here.." He smiled  
  
" Yoh-kun!! I'll be back" Manta bit his lip and ran out the door.   
  
" Yoh....how did it happen..." Horo looked at him seriously.  
  
" Its a very..long and difficult story...but basically I had a fight with Manta's father..." Yoh looked away  
  
" Mantas...father?" Horo's eyes widened.   
  
" I wanted Manta to live with me...he became furious next thing I knew I was in his cellar covered in blood.." He whispered.   
  
Horo's eyes remained wide " How...did you escape?" He asked gulping  
  
" Keiko...Oyamada...when Manta's father was asleep she saved me and took me here..." He explained. " Even payed for my hospital bill."   
  
" Thats.....creepy..." Horo's face became pale as he looked at the floor.   
  
" Ah, please don't tell Manta-chan I'll tell him when I am ready to.." He sighed closing his eyes.  
  
" Yea.." Horo responded feeling sick.   
  
Hearing this Manta stood in the door way holding a Melon soda..his chest hurt with the most intense pain he had ever felt and his stomach churned as sadness, pain and anger filled him up all at once. whiping his tears away he forced a fake smile and opened the door quickly.   
  
" L...Look Yoh-kun!! I...got you M...Melon Soda..." He said but couldn't controll his emotions at all. and broke down running to Yoh and wrapping his small arms around his neck.   
  
" YOH-KUN!!!" He cried loudly.   
  
Yoh's eyes widened as he felt the wetness of Manta's tears run down his face.   
  
" YOH-KUN!! Oh God!!!!! I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I heard everything....!!!! I...I can't believe my father did that to you!!! YOH-KUN!! PLEASE I didn't mean to listen in...oh YOH-kun" He cried hysterically. " WHY!? Why would you go see my father like that and get yourself HURt WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!!  
  
Yoh smiled brushing his hands through Manta's hair. " I did it for you silly boy...." He smiled weakly. " I'm the one who's sorry Manta-chan...sorry for making you cry like this...." He whispered crying himself.   
  
" Yoh...Yoh-kun.." Manta stared at him.   
  
*~ I love you...*~ Yoh thought staring gently into Manta's eyes.   
  
" Yoh-kun...you fool...why'd you have to do that.." he continued to sob in his arms. 


	32. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
  
  
Yoh adjusted the bed so that he could sit up and eat. He smiled at Manta and thanked him for the Melon Soda. Manta nodded whipping his eyes with a tissue then moved the small chair very close to Yoh's bed and faithfully sat in it beside him. Horo Horo sat in the recliner in the corner of the room dumping his barf bag into the trashcan. He sighed heavily still pondering the previous events. The door opened slowly and Ryu walked in Amidamaru floating slowly behind him.   
  
" Yo" Yoh said weakly putting his two fingers up in a peace sign.   
  
" Yo" Ryu responded in the same gesture " MY ASS!!!" He yelled " What in the hell happened to you!!!!"he continued frantically. Manta looked down at the floor sadly.   
  
" Yoh-dono!!!" Amidamaru cried softly.   
  
" Its a long story." Yoh said softly. " One I should tell later.."   
  
" Fine..." Ryu complained taking a seat. " We'll stay here with you for as long as we can.."   
  
" Sankyuu" Yoh smiled then glanced at Manta who had still been sobbing softly. " Manta-chan...." He whispered " Please...I want to see that sweet smile you always give me..." He whispered softly. Manta looked up at him biting his lip in a pout. " H...Hai..." He stuttered as if forcing the answer out of his mouth.   
  
" You gonna eat that man?" Horo Horo stared at the pudding.   
  
" Yea...but I'll ask the nurse to bring you guys some food too.." Yoh smiled.   
  
" OH YEA!" Horo Horo leapt up from his chair.  
  
" feh...thats just rude.." Ryu grumbled but then couldn't help but laugh.   
  
" Good ole' Yoh " Horo Horo grinned widely.   
  
Manta nodded looking up at the TV screen.   
  
" Ah...Manta-chan...want to use the remote...?" Yoh smiled.   
  
" S..Sure.." Manta took it from his hands flipping through the channels.   
  
Anna sat across from Tamao and Pirika watched as the two played Go.   
  
" Ah... I want next turn!!" Pirika announced loudly.   
  
" Ok...you can play against the winner...." Tamao giggled shyly.   
  
Manta flipped through the channels slowly.... 


	33. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 33

Chapter 33.   
  
Ren looked down at the floor at the small orange kitten that wore the red ribbon and little silver bells that chimed each time it ran across the room. He smiled closing his eyes " Baka-chan" He said looking at the small creature. He stood up walking slowly to the window and watching the sun set. the orange and red hues blending into one another and the pink just below them. The house felt lonely and still. He looked into the kitchen dishes still yet to be done he sighed walking in. " hmph...I'll do them but only for tonight..." He said softly as he ran the water. *~ I should see Yoh but...better off seeing him alone..don't need the others there spoiling the time I took out of my day to see him.*~ He thought grumbling in disgust as he continued washing the dishes. "Irresponsible sloppy baka-chan..." He snorted. When he was finsihed he soon rubbed lotion on his hands. Then put his coat on going out to do some errands.   
  
Pirika giggles as the green jello slid down her throat. " Tickles" She laughed. Anna looked at her strangly and shook her head. Tamao smiled cutely. " Come on Anna-chan you know you wanna laugh!" She blushed forcing the words to come out. Pirika's face turned red then her voice boomed.   
  
" I DARE YOU TAMAO....I DARE YOU TO PUT A PIECE OF JELLO IN YOUR MOUTH AND PASS IT TO ANNA!!!" Pirika fell over laughing her ass off. Tamao's face turned many shades of red. " N....N....NO!!" She cried out her heart pounding.   
  
" Hey I Dared you...." Pirika's nose curled up.   
  
" Well then I dare you to...to....Grab Anna-chans BOOBIES!!!" Tamao blushed   
  
" AHHH!!!!!!" Pirika blushed. " I....I don't wanna!!!!" SHe squeeled.   
  
Anna turned her head up blushing " This is retarded..." She snorted " no one is doing anything of the sort..."  
  
" No fun Anna no fun..." Pirika laughed eating more jello.   
  
Tamao blushed feeling relieved " I agree with Anna-chan..."   
  
" Yea right you know you wanna..." Pirika laughed.   
  
" No way..." Tamao hid her face under her shirt.   
  
" Then you'd wanna do it to Yoh huh?" She teased even more  
  
" to....y..yoh-kun.." She turned even more red then looked at Anna " He's Anna-chans!" She reasoned.   
  
Anna frowned then grabbed a cube of Jello into her both and kissed both of them " Ugh happy now?" Anna fumed whiping her mouth in disgust. The two girls turned red. " and yea thats right...Yoh-kun is MINE"  
  
"w..WOAH!!!!" The two girls sat in shock. " We...were just joking around Anna...we weren't really gonna do that stuff to you" Pirika turned bright red. " H...Hai..." Tamao nodded.   
  
The spirts in the house nose's began to bleed.   
  
Horo Horo squeeled as he gulped down his pudding " Even for hospital food this stuff kicks ass!~!!!" He grinned   
  
" Maybe to you..." Ryu cried used to the perfection of his own cooking.   
  
Manta continued to flip through the channels till he dropped the remote leaving it on the news station.   
  
Yoh's eyes widened as he looked at Manta " A...A.re...you ok?" Yoh stared at him then looked up at the TV. Everyone stood up their hearts sinking and their eyes widened clenching their fists in horror.   
  
" N...No..." Manta stood there watching the TV.  
  
" NO THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	34. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 34

Chapter 34.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE!!!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE NO NO NO I WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Manta cried crazily as the others continued staring up at the TV screen. Tears streamed down Yoh's face as he stared at Manta. His face turned pale.   
  
" This is....this is all my fault....'' Yoh gasped his face turning paler by the minute. Manta dropped to his knees grabbing at his hair and screaming. sobbing hysterically and starting in coughing fits.  
  
" M...M...Ma.Manta...." Horo looked at him the boy tearing at his hair and screaming. A nurse soon walked in by the comotion.   
  
" Whats going on!!!??" She asked " Whats wrong with the little boy!?" She asked fearfully. Ryu grabbed her shoulder and pointed to the TV screen and whispered something in her ear. The woman nodded. " Perhaps he should stay here in the hospital in the bed beside Asakura..." She suggested. Horo looked at the nurse " Th..ats a good Idea..."   
  
" I'm sorry but you'll have to leave here for the night..." The nurse said to Ryu and Horo Horo. They nodded and went on their way both of their eyes filled with tears as they looked back at Manta and Yoh.   
  
" Shhh......its ok.....its ok...." The nurse whispered after turning the TV off. She carefully lifted up the crying boy and placed him on the bed moving it very close to Yoh's. " Stay here for the night honey...don't worry about paying anything,..I'll bring up some more food and pleasent movies to watch. She handed him Pajamas to wear and closed the door.   
  
" Manta-chan..." Yoh said weakly his voice cracked.  
  
" Yoh...Yoh-kun..." He sobbed taking his clothes off. Yoh watched him admiring his fragile body he had imagined his skin to be baby soft.   
  
Yoh sighed heavily a great anguish in his chest. " I... I don't know...this is...all of my fault...I don't know how you'll ever forgive me...I...I'm sorry I'm sorry this ever happened!" Yoh cried loudly. "I.. I thought I could....I thought I could get through to him...let you live with me...but...I should have never gone over there..its all my fault!! I should have never tried..I wanted to make you happy...but now..because of me its even worse..." He burried his head in his hands and continued to sob  
  
" Why...would you want me to be happy why would you...let him beat you and still continue...all for me...why would you do that?" Manta asked his voice dead and empty inside.  
  
Yoh looked at him his eyes wide and filled with tears.   
  
The nurse came in quietly with food, movies and video games.  
  
" The doctor said You can stay as long as Asakura...since the hospital was given more than what the bill was...'" She explained handing them large bowls of Udon soup.   
  
Yoh nodded.   
  
" Good night then...if you need me then pull the switch.." she closed the door and locked it.   
  
" Yoh-kun..." Manta whispered quietly. " Whats going to happen to me?" He asked sobbing.   
  
" Don't worry....I'll protect you..I'll be here for you...even if...no I won't let them take you away...I won't...I'll take care of you from now on..." He whispered lovingly.  
  
" Yoh-kun...why are you...acting this way..." He looked at him in shock. Yoh cringed standing up off the bed and walking slowly twords him.   
  
" Yoh-kun!! Don't Your too badly hurt!!!" Manta sobbed as he came closer.  
  
" I don't care about that anymore..." He whispered from behind him kneeling down and taking him into his arms " All that matters is you recovering..." Yoh whispered.  
  
Manta blushed. " You really are my best friend." He said softly *~ Does he...Does he love me?*~ Manta thought quickly but then shook it out of his head *~ it must be pity,*~   
  
Yoh breathed as he continued to hold him. " Your mother...was a kind woman Manta..I'm sorry....I didn't really know her and I never knew your sister... in a way..I wish I had...but..I...know your father..and I...Hate is a strong word...but thats how I feel about him..I'm so sorry...please...please don't be sad forever and never blame yourself.."   
  
" Yoh..kun..." Manta cried. " Its not your fault he's insane..." He whiped his eyes.   
  
" It'll be ok..." He hugged Manta tighter as they wept together. 


	35. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
# When looking through the house it would appear that the daughter was killed before the mother her body was found holding a small pocket knife.. It would appear the young girl had tryed to defend her mother and the father stabbed the child repeatedly. The mother however was shot twice in the chest and three times in the head. The Husband was caught Saturday morning when attempting to purchase a new vehicle, which most likely would be used in his escape. Mansumi Oyamada will be tried for first degree murder as of this Monday. As for the Oyamada son he is currently in the hospital suffering from severe mental and emotional trauma #  
  
Ryu turned off the TV and sighed sadly looking at the three girls.   
  
" Oh my god..." Tamao stared at the TV in horror  
  
" Thats...Thats terrible!!!!" Pirika sniffled.   
  
" So...if Manta is going to live here..we've got to support and be there for him the best we can" Ryu said softly. Anna looked down feeling a bit sorry for the strawberry blonde.   
  
Ryu stood up snapping his neck " Better make Manta and Yoh something special to eat and bring it to them personally." He said forcing a smile.   
  
" Huh?" Tamao looked up at Ryu.   
  
" Suprised they can live that long off of that hospital food!!" He frowned.   
  
Manta sat in bed playing Super Mario 3 with Yoh. He sighed sadly trying to feel better the best he could.   
  
" Manta-san...theres a man here to see you..." The nurse opened the door. A man wearing a black suit and grey tie walked in.   
  
" Good morning Oyamada Manta..." The man said gently..  
  
" Good morning..:" He replied softly  
  
Yoh looked at the man then turned off the TV. " Can...we help you?" he asked politely  
  
" I am here on behalf of Manta" He said cooly.   
  
" What for?" Manta asked.  
  
" Here to discuss what you have recieved.." The man said.  
  
" Recieved?" Manta tilted his head.  
  
" Yes, since Mansumi Oyamada will surely be in jail for life or executed you being his only child left we must discuss this..you being age 16 and a man who came to speak with us last night we must speak to you of this." He coughed reading the note. " You will be recieving the Oyamada family home and land. All of the Oyamada's money. The Oyamada Electric company and everything your parents previously owned. Now since you cannot live alone a Caretaker has already signed up to live with you and care for you. As of age 18 he will no longer be needed. now is there anyone else I should add that is going to live in your house hold." He asked  
  
Manta looked at Yoh desperately.   
  
"eh...I'll need to speak to Anna and my dad first..." Yoh explained.   
  
" Not at the moment no..." Manta said sadly.   
  
" alright..." The man said handing him a bunch of papers. " These papers are proof that you own what I have previously stated.   
  
" Thankyou..." Manta replied beggining to sob again.   
  
" The man will come to pick you up in the morning.." the man said as he walked out. " Be well.."  
  
"eh...a man...heh..." Yoh smiled.   
  
" Why are you smiling...?" Manta looked up at him.   
  
" I already know who it is..." Yoh replied.   
  
" Who?" Manta looked up at him.   
  
" Isn't it obvious?" Yoh grinned " Faust-san"   
  
Manta looked at him turning red.   
  
" He cares for you..and he'll do anything to make up for what he did.." Yoh said kindly.   
  
Manta nodded feeling a bit better at his situation although he missed his mother greatly as well as his little sister.   
  
Ren sat on the floor playing with the kitten Horo laughed playing with it as well. " we should let those two sleep over again sometime.." Horo suggested.   
  
" Feh, I suppose so..." Ren said hiding his amusement as the kitten rolled around the floor.   
  
" Odango..." Horo said.   
  
" No way...thats a retarded name...we should name it Snickers" Ren protested.   
  
" Hell no thats fruity!!!" Horo whined " Mandy short for Mandarin!!!!" Horo Horo yelled.   
  
" Bah!!! Momiji!!!" Ren looked at it.  
  
" She doesn't look like a maple!!" Horo Horo complained " Yuki!"   
  
" SHe doesn't look like snow either!" Ren huffed.   
  
" Oh shut up!! since I'll be staying for the weekend and you can't decide on a stupid name then I'll name it..." Jun said.   
  
" Ahhh what are you gonna name her!!!" Horo cried.  
  
" Momoko" Jun replied.   
  
" Ehh...well it does make sense.." Horo said.   
  
Ren nodded stroking the kitten. 


	36. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Manta woke up the sun shining on his face. He slowly opened his eyes feeling the warmth of the bed underneith him. He stretched seeing that Yoh was still sleeping. He smiled weakly then sat up as he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
" Come in..." He answered softly.   
  
A man came in wearing black pants and an open chested white shirt where the sleeves flared at the bottom. He wore a white top hat and was smiling gently a look of sympathy on his face. He walked towards the bed and landed on it softly to sit.   
  
" Good Morning... Little Manta..." He whispered brushing his hands through the boy's hair.   
  
" F..Faust-san!" Manta woke up completely staring up at the blonde haired blue eyed german man.   
  
" Are you ready to go?" He asked standing up and turning around to face him.   
  
"mmm...." Manta nodded sadly. Faust looked down at him then lifted him up gently. Manta's cheeks turned bright red. Then he looked up at Faust.   
  
" What am I your official UFO Plushie again?" Manta asked teasing.  
  
" Maybe..." Faust laughed a bit. Manta closed his eyes as Faust checked him out of the hospital and continued carrying him till they arrived outside. Manta then opened his eyes sadly.   
  
" The old family car..." Manta said softly. Faust nodded.   
  
" Lets go.." He said softly as he carefully placed Manta on the ground. Manta nodded as he walked over to the passanger side of the car and opened the door quickly getting in.   
  
They drove for more than a half an hour in the large car. Faust had turned on some music softly and Manta had fallen asleep.   
  
" mmmm..." Manta opened his eyes quickly. " Huh?" He looked out the window pressing his small hands against the glass.   
  
" Eh Heh..." Faust laughed and looked at him.   
  
" This isn't anywhere near our house Faust-san!!" Manta wailed.  
  
" Shhhh.... go back to sleep" He cooed and Manta looked up at him trustingly and then closed his eyes. Faust smiled as he looked up at the sign which read 10 more miles. He looked in the back seat to see Eliza's skeleton sitting in it. " Oh won't this be fun?" He smiled. 


	37. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Faust sighed as he stood through a rather long line at the gate. He stood there holding Manta in one arm, his head propped on his shoulder and Eliza skillfully hidden under his jacket. He tapped his foot in annoyance as he held three tickets in his hand.   
  
" Never knew it would be this difficult.." He complained now finally third in line. As the line progressed he stood even closer to the large red booth. He looked down suprised to notice Manta had not woken yet even through the loud screaming. Handing his three tickets in exchange for long yellow paper ropes of streaming smaller tickets. The Man in the booth gave him a funny look and allowed him to proceed. Faust looked around abit through the loud bustling crowd till he happily spotted an open bench next to a vendor.   
  
" There we go" He sighed feeling a bit closterphobic. He carefully placed Manta onto the bench and walked up to the vendor giving him money for a corndog and a melon soda. The man suprised by his appearence very willingly and nervously handed him what he asked for.   
  
" How nice of him. to give me them so fast and look an extra one too? how nice!" Faust smiled then noticed Eliza's feet were hanging. "oops..can't let anyone see you my darling.." He whispered as he walked up to the bench and sat down. He held the corndog and Melon soda close to Manta.   
  
" Manta....Little...Manta...we're here..." He said shaking him softly.   
  
"mmmm?" Manta groaned turning a bit.   
  
" oh come on...wake up...." He shook him a bit harder.   
  
" Eh...?" Manta opened the eyes and gently took the food from him.""MAHH" He looked up in amazement the corndog stuffed in his mouth.   
  
" Yea...like it? I even brought your swimming shorts for the water park..." He smiled  
  
" Water park? Won't it be cold?" Manta tilted his head.   
  
" I don't think so...its a wonderful day!" He stood up spreading his arms out. One woman dropped her soda and quickly walked away another person covered their eyes and cept going.   
  
" Ehhhh.....Faust-san...." Manta's eyes bulged.   
  
" Oh dear...I suppose I should leave poor Eliza in the car.." Faust sighed sadly.   
  
" Ehhhh he he he..." Manta laughed nervously " her spirit could always come right? pl...please don't leave me alone here for long!!" Manta wailed.   
  
" I promise...I won't..." Faust said as he began to run. Manta looked at the crowd and sipped his soda innocently. He kicked his legs up and down as he waited. A young girl wearing hot pink go go boots, a black mini skirt, neon green fishnets, and an electric blue halter top sat beside him she had long red hair that was tied in pig tails with large puffy black veil like elastics with yellow stars in them. Her pig tails reached her shoulders and she wore long orange leg warmers. She had blue eyes and wore black eye liner and purple lip stick. She had freckles and was drinking a strawberry soda. Manta observed her with large eyes.   
  
" Uh yea? " She looked down at him her voice sounding strange like those valley girls you would see on TV.   
  
" Uhhh...uhmmm.." Manta stuttered his forehead turning blue. " Just noticing..how...uhm...original and uhm...uhh...how much personality is in your...clothing....." Manta said very nervously his palms sweating.  
  
" Uh yea...thanks...I try to look as different as I possibly can.." She said sounding a bit annoyed. " How old are you? where's your daddy and mommy did they leave you all alone or sumthin?" She looked down at the boy.  
  
" Uhh....." Manta frowned feeling rather insulted. " Actually I'm 16..." He muttered.   
  
" Woah..." She replied in shock " For real?" she looked at him.   
  
" Yea...for real..." He murmered.  
  
Manta looked up in relief to see that Faust had returned. The girl stood up dreamily. " Woah...is that your big brother?or..your dad..or something..." She looked him up and down.   
  
" I'm his foster father..his caretaker..and we should be going.." Faust said protectively.   
  
"Kay...whatever " The girl shot a glare and walked off.   
  
" She didn't bother you much did she?" Faust asked watching as she walked away.   
  
" Not too much just really annoyed me..." Manta laughed.  
  
" We have plently of tickets where do you want to go first?" Faust asked holding his hand. Manta looked around nervously then spotted the tea cups and pointed at them. Faust chuckled. " All right.,." he said as they walked up to the man and gave them tehir tickets. Manta lead faust to the blue cup and they sat down waiting for the man to lock the tiny door.   
  
Manta looked at Faust suprised. " Wow...you even changed into a regular T-shirt.. an blue jeans..I've never seen you wear something like that..uhmm...no offense or anything.." Manta coughed.   
  
" Oh Its alright none taken...people were staring too much.." He noted.   
  
Manta smiled and looked down as they were buckled in. He felt lucky that when the cups went fast he was too short to see the sky and ground spinning around him. " That was quick..." Manta said as the two stood up.   
  
" Thats ok..there are plenty more." Faust said helping Manta off of the large metal disc. Manta nodded pointing to the Faris wheel. As time went by Manta conitued to skim his way through the kiddy rides, Bumpercars, The Floom, and so on. Faust smiled as he noticed the large fastly spinning UFO thing.   
  
" Lets go inside that thing.." He pointed. Manta gasped. Then gripped his hand. ""okk....." He gulped as they walked up the stairs and waited to give their tickets when the ride stopped. They walked into a large metal room with red padding. A man sat in a chair in the middle blairing Malice Mizer and X-japan.   
  
" Stand against the wall everyone!!! AND BE READY TO GET SCARED!!" The man yelled. Manta gulped as he pressed his body against the padding very close to Faust. The room slowly began to spin and Manta could feel his body along with the padding moving upward. Faster and Faster it went and more and more they were pressed against the wall. Some kids climbed to the top laughing and sat there. Others tryed to cover their eyes but the centripicle force was too strong. "OH MY GAWD!!!!!" Manta wailed as he looked down the floor dropping. His heart felt as if it would pop out of his chest. Finally the floor came back and the walls slowly came back down and the ride stopped. Manta grabbed his chest panting then smiled.   
  
" I...I'm alive" He beamed.   
  
" Of course you are.." Faust laughed feeling dizzy. Manta smiled. *~ I've never seen him laugh like that..*~ They walked out of the UFO and sat on a bench for a while waiting untill their stomachs stopped churning.   
  
" lets go on that thing..." He pointed to the extremely large and fast roller coaster then pointed to the hellevator. Manta grabbed his chest " Fine..." he wheezed " but then lets just go to the water park.." he panted.   
  
Twenty Minutes later Faust carried Manta holding a photograph the people took of what their faces looked like after the ride. Faust sighed as he rubbed Manta's back. " Want to go home?" He asked.   
  
" No....not yet...just need rest...safer...more gentle...rides..." Manta gasped   
  
" No more rides for today unless its the water park...don't forget what just happened." He stated.   
  
" Don't worry I won't" Manta sighed. He had just thrown up in the boys room about three times.   
  
Manta tiredly waded in the small kiddy pool then ran over to a mushroom that sprayed water out from under it. Faust sat there watching as he held the towels and some sea food for a bit later. He sighed a bit as he dozed off. He opened his eyes again and to his suprise Manta had been sitting beside him allready dressed and ready to go..half the foor left for him.   
  
" Oh dear!!" Faust's eyes widened.  
  
" Its ok..there are plenty of life guards here..I was fine.." Manta grinned.   
  
" Oh but still..." Faust said sadly.   
  
" I said its ok...hey..lets go home..." Manta stood up. Faust nodded and held his hand as they walked twords the exit. Manta walked looking at the ground then looked up.   
  
" Thanks...for a great day..for cheering me up,..." He whispered. 


	38. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 38

Chapter 38.   
  
Manta followed Faust closely behind him as they stepped into the house. Two men wearing white suits walked out.   
  
" The premesis has be cleaned its safe to go and liveable again.." One said as they left.   
  
" Yes, Thankyou" Faust lifted his hand up and watched as they left. He sighed. " They may have cleaned the house..but..they can't change whats happened here"   
  
Manta nodded sighing sadly. "mmm lets go inside..." Faust said.   
  
" Faust-san...could you...could you please make the room right next to mine yours?" Manta asked fear overcoming him.   
  
" Of course whatever you wish..." He smiled walking into the kitchen. Manta sighed sadly *~ I guess he's used to this sort of thing*~ He thought as he looked down at a small skeleton dog that wagged its tail at him. A chill ran up his spine.   
  
" F...F...Faust...." Manta gasped backing away. Faust smiled as he started to make a sandwhich. " Oh eheh don't worry thats only Franky he won't hurt you!"   
  
" Franky..huh.." Manta gulped then sprinted into the kitchen to meet Faust.   
  
As Manta stood on his tippy toes watching Faust prepare the Sandwhiches intently the door bell rang. " Oh Dear Eliza..I am pretty sure that it isn't anyone we don't know so could you please answer the door?" Faust asked.   
  
The woman nodded as she glided across the room and opened the rather large door.   
  
*~ This is gonna take alot of getting used to...*~ Manta shivered.   
  
" Manta-chan?" Yoh's voice boomed cheerfully.   
  
" Yoh...Yoh-kun!!!!" Manta beamed as he bounded into the living room. Faust smiled.   
  
" Hey Manta-chan...I got out today...I was hoping you were home..." He smiled tenderly as he stepped into the house carefully.   
  
" Oh Yoh-kun..I'm glad your alright!!" Manta cryed hugging him tightly. Faust looked Yoh up and down and smiled once more as he began to make a third sandwhich. " Would you like to stay for the night? Get a feel for this place if you are thinking about living here that is..." Faust nodded.   
  
" Sure...it'll be good to get away from Anna for atleast one more night she doesn't need to know I got out yet!" He grinned widely. Manta laughed.   
  
*~ Finally I get to be even closer to Yoh-kun*~ Manta's spirits went up a bit.   
  
" mmmm You can sleep in the same room as Manta then..." Faust said grinning, noticing the two boys blush heavily. Yoh sat beside Manta as they ate their sadwhiches on the couch. Manta sighed sadly and Yoh looked over at him.   
  
" Ahhhhhh Manta-chan...everything will work out somehow.." Yoh smiled rubbing his head. " Lets watch TV" Yoh said grabbing the remote.   
  
" Mmmmmm...I guess so..but just please don't put the news on.." Manta said taking slow bites. Yoh nodded and laughed putting some cartoons on. Manta smiled in comfort. Yoh eased himself closer to Manta and quickly scooped him up resting him onto his lap.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun?" Manta looked up at him blushing.   
  
" Shhh....Just stay here with me and take it easy..." Yoh cooed.   
  
*~ He's been acting really different twords me recently is it just because of whats happened or...?*~ He thought staring up at Yoh once again but was soon interupted.   
  
" Hey guys want some Pop?" Faust asked.   
  
Yoh Laughed loudly at the fact oof Faust using old fashion words then smiled. " Yea sure...is there Melon flavored?"   
  
" I want Orange..." Manta rang out. Faust nodded " Strawberry for me.." He said carrying the cans into the living room and stopping short when he got a glimps of Manta and Yoh. He blush then smiled handing them their soda's then sitting down on the black recliner. Manta sighed feeling sad and angry remembering that the recliner had been his dads.   
  
Faust looked up as the door bell once again rang. He got up from his chair and began to walk towards the door. Then opened it slowly and smiled.   
  
" Good afternoon!" He smiled " Come in.."   
  
Ryu nodded stepping in as he carried a rather large 3 box bento wrapped up in a baby blue hankerchief. He looked over turning red as he saw Manta sitting in Yoh's lap. Yoh grinned raising his hand up.   
  
" D...Don't tell Anna I'm here Ryu..." Yoh laughed.   
  
" Whatever you say buddy.." Ryu smiled " This is for the three of you.." He pointed to the Bento.   
  
" Yum wow thanks so much Ryu it'll be a great change from all that terrible hospital food!" Yoh smiled.   
  
" I agree" Ryu grinned. " well I have to get going Anna wants me to go fish shopping so I just stopped by to leave this here."   
  
" Thanks..Ryu-san.." Manta said softly tears forming in his eyes.   
  
Ryu grinned and gave him the thumbs up " Get better little one.." He walked towards the door and left.   
  
" We'll have to save this for dinner!" Yoh grinned bringing it to the very large silver fridge. Manta sat on the couch staring into the TV multicolored bears with symbols on their bellies dancing and singing in the clouds. Hearts flying everywhere. Faust looked at the TV strangly wondering exactly what he was watching. Yoh walked back into the living room and sat down once more. Yoh laughed loudly teasing Manta.   
  
" Care Bears Count down 5 4 3 2 1!!" He teased tickling Manta.   
  
" Hey!!!" Manta turned bright red pretending not to watch.   
  
" Its alright" Yoh laughed flashing his belly " Care bear stare!!!" He yelled laughing hard and falling back onto the couch.   
  
Manta laughed turning red as he got a good look at Yoh's figure.   
  
Horo Horo looked in Ren's closet laughing hard.   
  
" What is it you oaf!?" Ren snarled.   
  
" HAHAHAH!!!!! Its just so funny so damn funny!!!!" HoroHoro snorted then laughed loudly pointing to the black cape with the fur on the edge of the coller.   
  
" Why is that so funny!?" Ren snorted loudly.   
  
" Cause it is!!! what do you think you are a King? Ren-samma!! Poofy-Poofy vampirey cape-sama!!!" Horo sang loudly.   
  
" UGH!!! do you want me to hit you Baka-chan! You dumb blue boy!!!!!" He snarled   
  
" OoooooOOOooo Ren's gonna hit me!!! makes me excited!!" Horo laughed harder.   
  
Ren's face light up. Jun sighed. " What the hell are you an old married couple!?" She complained.   
  
Ren blushed deeper " S...Sister don't say such foolish words!!!" He hid his face. 


	39. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 39

Chapter 39.   
  
Manta blushed as Yoh carried him up to his room. With his face scarlet Faust waved goodnight as the two stepped into Manta's bed room. Faust sat in his new room and turned on the TV. " Over Thirty? Then you could qualify for Silver Life Benefits" The Tv commercial announced. Faust rolled his eyes and grumbled turning it off and clapped his hands to turn the lights out.  
  
"Y...Yoh-kun.." Manta blushed as he sat on the bed.   
  
" Whats wrong Manta-chan? was that not fun? did I scare you?" Yoh tilted his head looking worried.   
  
Manta shook his head " mmm..No...you've just been acting really different..."   
  
Yoh turned red then shook the thoughts out of his head " I don't think I have..." He whispered.  
  
" Oh...uhmm...if you're sure..." Manta sighed dressing himself in cute yellow pajamas. Yoh blushed as he himself put on some Powder blue sweat shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. He smiled and looked at Manta  
  
" We can share the same bed...if you don't mind that.." Manta said meekly.  
  
" I don't mind.." Yoh smiled but not too much.  
  
Manta blushed as he crawled into bed curling up to his bodylength pillow. Yoh bit down hard on his lip and flinched in pain as his heart raced. He crawled into bed as well easing himself a bit closer to Manta.   
  
" You don't have to do that..." Yoh whispered calmly.   
  
" Huh!?" Manta flung himself around to face him looking up at the blushing boy.   
  
" You can curl up to me..." Yoh blushed deeper looking at Manta's fragile porcelain face and large cute eyes.   
  
" Y...Yoh-kun....you acting so..." Manta looked up at him in disbelief butterflies fluttering about in his small belly.  
  
" I..uhhhh..." Yoh looked away quickly  
  
  
  
Ren blushed furiously..  
  
" What..the hell are you doing??" he asked coldy as he lay on the chilly lenolium kitchen tiles, Looking up Horohoro hovered over him.   
  
" Whh....at.??? It wasn't my fault....!!!!!" HoroHoro reddened as his hands pressed against the floor a spatula covered in chocolate gook in one hand.   
  
" Oh? Really is it really not your fault? You tripped and fell right ontop of me..." Ren snorted  
  
" It was a damn accident!!!" HoroHoro grunted "like I'd screw someone as arrogant as you" He muttered under his breath.   
  
" I heard that you Oaf!!!! I'm too dead sexy for you anyways..." Ren growled as he attemped to lift the Blue haired boy's body off of him as he did this he gave too much pressure in this attempt and the two then accidently locked lips.   
  
"!!!!!" Horo blushed feeling Ren's soft lips.   
  
Ren blushed and scowled.   
  
" What the hell!!! Are you trying to rape me Baka-chan!!!" Ren hollered.  
  
" Oh shut up Indigo-chan... you know if you really wanted to you'd throw me off and into the wall!" Horo grinned slightly.  
  
" As If!!!! Like I'm enjoying this YEA RIGHT!!!" Ren shouted loudly as if he were a small child.   
  
" Oh shut up both of you...I'm hungry and need to eat...so make room please.." Jun glanced down at them " Oh and Little Brother...I think you and spikey need to act a little more mature and just admit you like eachother I am sick of hearing your attempts to lie at eachother!"   
  
" Sister!!! You speak such nonsense!!!" Ren blushed sliding out from underneither Horo.   
  
" Whatever.." Horo stood up brushing himself off. Jun cocked an eyebrow and looked down then up   
  
" I wouldn't say whatever after the plain and obvious bulge in your shorts." Jun tilted her head and laughed slightly as Horo covered his groinal area.   
  
" Manta-chan..." Yoh watched as he slept red creeping up in his gently cheeks. "I love you.." His lips spoke without releasing any sound. 


	40. The Color of Your Lips Chapter 40 FINAL

Chapter 40   
  
Manta sat religiously infront of the TV as a cheesy yet catchy theme song played and danced before his eyes.   
  
~Yume ga Ippai Furiru Ippai. Onegai yo Uedingu Doresu! Mama no you ni suteki na koi mitsukaru Kashira! Todoketai no HAATOBITO o! Sasayaite " Make a Wish!" Hanbari mau hakari no naka me ga kuruki sou yo! Mitsumeteru Kizuiteru, Sonna SHICHUESHION!!! Shinjiteru Yumemiteru O-N-NA-NO-KO!!!!!!. Mamori Tai no yume o Tsumugu, Kayagaki ha Uedingu..Ringu!!!  
  
Namida Sae mo Niji ni Kaeru Tenshi no Hohoemi!!!!!!!!~  
  
Manta smiled as he ate some cheese and apples and layed his belly onto the floor. Yoh yawned as he rubbed his eyes then raised his eyebrow slightly glimpsing at the television.   
  
" What on earth are you watching Manta-chan?" Yoh asked staring bewilderly.   
  
" Ueding Peachu..." Manta blushed feeling embaressed.   
  
Yoh blushed deeply " Wedding...Peach...." He stuttered the name feeling abit ancy " Is that not a girl's show?" He asked adjusting his pants uncomfortably.   
  
" mmm...but who cares?" Manta smiled sweetly popping a piece of cheese into his mouth.   
  
" Eh... thats very bold and cute of you Manta-chan" Yoh grinned widely.   
  
Faust sat down with them in the living room drinking a cup of pipping hot tea. " When is it that you are going home?" He asked turning his attention away from the tea and looking at Yoh.   
  
Yoh closed his eyes taking a very deep breath thinking over his descision carefully. " I wish I could stay here, however I can't seem to feel comfortable in a place like this...filled with too much technology and I've always liked houses that resembles the Funbari Inn. I don't want to sound selfish...I just feel like I can't be comfortable and at peace here...I'm sorry but I think I will be going home this after noon.." Yoh breathed staring at the TV forcing himself to focus completely at the TV and not Manta's reaction.   
  
Faust closed his eyes " I see...well good luck to you and I hope you come to visit."   
  
Yoh nodded standing up " I'd better leave now...Anna is probibly livid..." Yoh heaved walking towards the door.   
  
" I'm going to my bedroom Faust-san.." Manta whispered quietly his face pale.   
  
Yoh stood leaning against the door his heart beating fast feeling an unbearable amount of guilt from the lie he just spat from his lips to his best friend.He frowned " No!" He shouted holding his head and kneeling to the cement. He clutched onto his chestnut colored locks his eyes widened as the door swung open. Faust stood there holding a cellphone in his hand.   
  
Yoh looked up at him and nodded tears running down his cheeks. He dailed slowly.   
  
" Moshi Moshi..." The cold voice answered the phone.   
  
"....A...Anna-san..." Yoh cried on the phone.   
  
Anna's eyes widened as her chest tightened "Hai...Yoh???" Anna answered her voice softening sounding a bit sad but still a cold tone.   
  
" Anna-san.." He cried hysterically.   
  
" Hai?" She muttered.   
  
" I still care about you....you know it you know I don't love you the way you want me to but I still love you as a friend Anna-san..I'm sorry...but...I just..I can't live with you anymore...I tried I tried my hardest to make us work out in the end I tried to hide my real feelings and think that everything would work out the way it should have..I thought I could marry you and just stay Manta's best friend forever and thats the way I would live my life...hiding my true feelings...but after hearing Mansumi beat Manta I began to let go of myself and allow those feelings to show..now that his family is gone..he needs me more than ever..I don't know if he feels the same way I do but..I can't just ignore the fact that I love Manta anymore..its tearing me up inside...I need to be with him..I need to live with him...I hope he can accept me and love me that way because all I want to do right now is hold him and love him...please Anna... Gomen ne...please help me...please allow me to be free..." Yoh whispered slightly his voice now cracked choking in his own tears.   
  
Anna frowned but felt sort of sorry for the shaman. " The engage ment was called off yesterday...Miki and I had a long talk about it and I descided it was whats best for you" Anna muttered a tear running down her face as Pirika and Tamao hugged her. Ryu smiled Gesturing his hand at Anna.   
  
" Ryu wants to live with you too he said that he'd bring your things over..." Anna said " I've got to go..I still going to live in Funbari with Tamao and Pirika...and maybe Jeanne.."  
  
Yoh coughed hard " Jeanne????" He spat  
  
" It is a very very long story Yoh..." Anna went back to her normal cold tone.   
  
Yoh nodded his tears drying " I see...well I hope you live a happy life with them Anna..I promise you that we will visit and I am sure you'll be welcome here as well..."   
  
" Hai..." Anna replied " goodbye..." She whispered as she hung up the phone her head hung as Tamao and Pirika clung to her arms and there was a soft knock on the door.   
  
Yoh stood up a strong look overcoming him. He turned around tears still in his eyes and looked at Faust then grinned that wide silly grin he's always been known for. Faust chuckled softly and touched Yoh's shoulder " Gambate ne" He whispered as Yoh walked into the house and bounded up the stairs. Manta sat in his bedroom weeping into his small blue pillow. His eyes fluttered open as he heard the door swing open standing in is was Yoh panting sweat ran down his forehead as he walked slowly to Manta.   
  
" Y..Yoh-kun" Manta looked up at him with fragile crystal like blue eyes. Yoh smiled as he sat on the bed taking Manta into his arms and laying him down onto the bed pressing it in with his palms.   
  
" Manta-chan..." He smiled " I'm living here with you and Faust from now on..." He smiled happily. " I want you to know...I want you to remember this always remember it... Anna and I are no longer engaged..I'm free now..."  
  
" Free...?" Manta looked away sadly.   
  
" Shh...." Yoh smiled softly and cooed as he placed his finger gently over Manta's lips. " I don't want to be free....I want to be yours Manta...I've always loved you.. from the first time we met..I've always always loved you every part of you..thats why I want to be with you forever.." He smiled and leaned down. Manta closed his eyes the last thing he saw was the color of Yoh's lips. Soft and a very pale cherry colored lips. Yoh lightly kissed him and sent a charge throughout Manta's little body.   
  
*~ Oh Yoh...*~ Manta thought as he cried out for Yoh's touch even more.   
  
" I love you too..." He whispered innocently.   
  
Faust smiled as he saw the two lovers embrace through the crack of the door.   
  
Jun sighed as she waited in the waiting room of the doctors office as well as HoroHoro Jun huffed loudly then looked at him.   
  
" This is pretty rediculous to take him to get your asses examined for any signs of tearing and disease..I swear..I really wonder if little brother has obsessive Compulsive disorder"   
  
" Well I don't have any diseases but it makes sense why we are going.." Horo blushed.   
  
" Well its about damn time the two of you boned eachother" Jun huffed again as horo covered his face with a magazine   
  
" Shut up..." he whispered.   
  
The four girls sat in front of TV eating crackers and watching corny soapoperas while doing rather girlish things for a change.   
  
" You have us...now Anna-chan.." Tamao smiled.   
  
" I think everything will be fine" Pirika smiled looking over at Anna as she drank her tea and ate her sweet crackers.   
  
Manta and Yoh continued to cuddle letting the warm sun rays through the window and onto their bodies. They slept together in complete happiness as Ryu and Faust talked together downstairs.   
  
Faust smiled tears running down his face as he leaned over opening up the coffin and placing the skeleton in. Ryu closed it and lifted it up for it was a very thin wooden coffin and he carried the shovel with him .   
  
" Faust-san...I think what you are doing is for the best..her spirit will always be here with you..after all but atleast this gives her the option to rest in peace if she wishes to," Ryu smiled gently sympathising with Faust.   
  
Faust nodded saddly. " I will see you again someday..I know that I will..."   
  
Manta sighed happily. *~ In the end Yoh-kun didn't love Anna in that way..He really did love me..all this time I was scared of what he thought of me but all along we loved eachother unaware of one anothers feelings..Yoh...I'll never forget the first day we met..and I'll never forget this one either..*~  
  
^__^ thats it!! thats the end for now! I'll be making a sequel so look out for it!! hope U enjoyed!! 


End file.
